Brother to Brother
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy is working ER when a beautiful woman lands in his care-little does he know that she's his brother's fiancé,Gabriella.Troy finds himself attracted to his own brother's girl and Gabi is playing a dangerous game by apparently romancing both brothers...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! 52% of you voted for 'Brother to Brother' to be the next story and so here it is! **

**Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed 'Louder Than Words', I am so touched by your comments!**

**I hope you enjoy this one just as much :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Okay who's next…?" Troy Bolton picked up the next clipboard in the busy ER room and scanned down the details. "Miss. Montez?" He called out.

A nurse pointed him to the right cubicle and he swifted the curtain open, the stress showing on his face for a few seconds while he read the initial report.

Name: Gabriella Montez

Age: 20

Reason for admission: Cuts and bruises

Now just how did a twenty year old woman get cuts and bruises, he frowned, then looked up to the hospital bed and saw a petite Filipino girl laid there; her long, bushy hair plumped around her shoulders and her face showing the puffy, bloody mess of what he could only assume was some form of assault.

"Jesus Christ," he prayed under his breath. "There's some sick bastards out there…"

He hooked the clipboard on the end of the bed and called for a nurse who helped him tame back the wild hair that got in the way of his inspection of the extent of her injuries.

Other than her face; her neck seemed clear but even under the hospital gown; he could see purple discolouring from bruises on her body. He looked up to Kelsey, his nurse and licked his lips.

"Do we know what happened?" He asked with his usual detached concern.

"No, she's been unconscious for a while…" Kelsey explained. "She was exhausted and dehydrated so I gave her saline and a sedative until you were available."

Troy nodded. "You did the right thing," he assured as he carefully examined the whole of her body- something he was used to doing day in and day out with nameless, faceless patients but he still felt a twinge of inexperience as a junior doctor when he had to check the form of a young female.

"You'll get used to it," Kelsey offered with a small smile at his awkwardness and he gave her a nod back to acknowledge her support.

"She's badly bruised but just her wrist is broken. She'll need that set and the other wrapped- seems she tried to fight off whoever did this…" He added with a painful wince at her face. "Are you okay to clean her up?"

Kelsey nodded, and then looked at the patient sadly. "She's so beautiful, why would anyone do this?"

Troy pressed his lips together. "That's what I'm about to find out. Did anyone come in with her?"

"Yeah, he's outside, in the waiting room…" Kelsey offered and Troy let Kelsey start the clean up now he was happy that Miss Montez wasn't suffering any internal bleeding or more dangerous conditions than surface wounds. He'd need to get a look at her facial injuries once Kelsey had finished, though.

"Anyone with Miss. Montez?" He called out to the waiting room while he scribbled down his findings in the notes section of her report.

"So, they finally let you loose in ER, then, bro…" A husky voice familiarized and Troy looked up with a puzzled look of incredulousness at seeing his older brother, Jake before him.

"And they finally let you back in the country…" Troy quipped back with wary eyes, then the two of them hugged and clapped backs with a kind of relief only siblings could feel at knowing the other one had been sorely missed- worried about even, but ultimately ok.

"God, I missed you, little bro," Jake strangled out on an emotional voice and Troy closed his eyes over the shoulder of his taller, broader brother and held on tighter.

"I thought you might be dead for a while, man," Troy sighed back, unable to avoid this emotional moment in his workplace.

"Hey, your secretary is looking at us like we're gay boys or somethin'," Jake stood back and Troy surveyed him properly.

Yeah, he was tall- always had been. And broad. Troy's lips twitched at that fact when he had inherited the shorter, sleeker genes from his parents. Jake was older- had more wrinkles. He wore a stubble now, and tattoos. God, how many did he have..? Troy tried to count the ones he could see poking out from his sleeves and t-shirt neckline and gave up trying. Jake was in leather and looked dangerous. He looked like a biker on a vengeance trip, yet Troy still knew the person behind the blue eyes.

To all these people, the man seemed like a mountain of fear. To him, he was Jakey, the guy who would beat up any bully in the playground and get him any girl he wanted in school- not that Troy had gotten those girls of course, he was always the shy, sensitive brother, but then, that didn't really matter right now.

All that mattered was the fate of the girl in the cubicle and he swallowed hard as he had to ask his brother the most difficult question he'd ever had to in his whole life.

"Do you know what happened to Miss Montez?"

/

"Well, I didn't beat her, if that's what you think," Jake answered brusquely, obviously reading the worry in Troy's face.

"I'm sorry; I have to ask these questions…" Troy admitted sheepishly.

Jake planted his hand on his back affectionately. "I know, you're a doctor now. You did good."

"I'm a junior, actually," Troy amended. "I just work the night shift to get some experience…"

"You always did want to be in with the action," Jake remembered fondly. "Remember when Dad cut his thumb damn near off his hand while he was trying to slice apples that summer?"

Troy nodded in fond but sad memory. "Yeah, the summer he left…"

"Well, how's my baby doing?" Jake asked to change the subject and Troy licked his lips as they stood in the family room away from the public.

"Well, Miss Montez has cuts and bruises and a fracture in her wrist…but nothing else life-threatening…" Troy began. "Kelsey is just cleaning her face and then I can see what damage is under all that blood…"

Jake squinted. "I know what you're thinking- that I just picked up another junkie and carted her around but that aint true," Jake provided defensively.

"She's your girlfriend?" Troy checked and Jake nodded.

"We…got together when I got back inland. Seems someone thought they would follow her home from the waitressing job she had- at a men's club-" Jake added, "And I guess she tried to fight them off the best she could but lucky for her; I was on my way to meet her from work anyway and dealt with the little creeps myself…"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Tell me you didn't kill anyone?"

"Kill?" Jake questioned as if this amused him. "Nah, death was too nice for those guys…"

"You do realize I'll probably be treating those guys later?" Troy sighed impatiently.

"Sorry bro," Jake shrugged. "They deserved it."

"Okay, let's move on," Troy suggested testily. "Do I need to test her for…"

Jake lifted his brows.

"You know…internally? Might she be in danger of becoming pregnant?" Troy tried to spell it out. "Or contracting an STI?"

Jake frowned and puzzled at Troy's questions, then just looked at him blankly.

"Might she have been raped?" Troy finally whispered, blushing even as he said the words.

"Oh! Oh that…Oh no, don't you worry, those little worms didn't get a chance to pull nothin' out their pants and they won't have to worry about tryin' either for a while…"

Troy closed his eyes and groaned. "I really hope they don't come in on my shift…" he mused as he shuffled back out to finish his assessment of the small brunette he'd just found out to be his brother's girlfriend.

"Okay," he slipped back into the cubicle more gently the second time round in case his patient had roused, but Kelsey was just finishing up and there was no movement from the bed. "Let's see…"

Miss Montez had cuts on the inside of her lips where she had most likely been smacked in the mouth, but her teeth had survived the impact to her credit. There was a cut above her eye, a bruise on her cheek and the other eye was swollen shut and already surrounded with dark bruising. But that was good, Troy pursed his lips. It was good as long as the bruising came out. Anything that might be hemorrhaging inside is what worried him.

"Can we get a scan just to make sure there's no other damage we're missing, please nurse?" He asked Kelsey.

"Yes, doctor." She marked something on her pad.

"And this needs stitching," he pressed at the skin that was split above the brow.

"About to start when you came in…" Kelsey quipped and Troy looked up with a smile.

"You're too good for me," he acknowledged.

"Did you find out anything?" Kelsey wondered as she went to work.

"Yeah. She's my brother's girlfriend and she got attacked on her way home from work…"

"Oh," Kelsey frowned. "Are you okay treating her?"

Troy tilted his head, missing her meaning for a minute, and then he clicked.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't seen Jake in three years and I've never met Miss Montez so it's fine…"

"Once I've done the stitching…?" Kelsey led even though Troy knew she could have finished that sentence, as the on-duty doctor- however junior- he still had to make the call.

"Admit her into the women's ward, she might be scared if she wakes up in a mixed ward," he considered. "Keep up the sedatives if she feels she needs some help sleeping and administer pain relief and muscle relaxants as usual," he prescribed and Kelsey nodded curtly.

"As you suggest, doctor," she agreed with a smidgen of teasing as he turned out of the cubicle.

"Is she ok?" Jake was hovering in the Emergency Room corridor and Troy gently moved him back into the family room to explain.

"She will be. We're keeping her asleep at the moment and we're doing a scan but for now, she'll be admitted onto Ward 5. Best to come back tomorrow once she's gotten settled a bit…" Troy suggested.

Jake nodded and licked his lips and Troy lifted his brows to question him silently.

"Can you give her something for me?" Jakes asked and fished into his pocket.

Troy pursed his lips and flicked his eyes to one side- he couldn't say no to this brother, could he?

"Sure, man." He held out his hand and Jake dropped a simple gold ring into his palm; one that held a tiny diamond.

"It's her engagement ring. Those bastards ripped it off her finger and I found it in the street once I'd done with them," Jake explained roughly. "We just got engaged two weeks ago so…"

"She'll be missing it," Troy finished for him and flicked his brother a surprised look. "You're really getting married?"

Jake cleared his throat and pocketed his hands, a sure sign of uneasiness that Troy recognized.

"Yeah. I am."

Troy nodded. "Well congratulations, bro. You're back and you're settling down, I couldn't be happier," his grin said it all.

Jake grinned back and kind of nodded. "Right, I'm off for now. I'll get clean and make myself look like husband material for when she wakes up…"

"Good idea," Troy cupped his shoulder and walked him out. "See you tomorrow."

/

"Well, hello…" A warm voice greeted Gabriella as she opened her eyes and blinked three times and instantly, she tensed and began to panic.

"Oh no, no…" the voice was female, she recognised. "Don't panic, I'm not here to hurt you. Just to help. You're in hospital. I'm your nurse…my name is Kelsey and I'm just checking up on you, okay?" She spoke softly and calmly. "There's no-one bad here…"

Gabi flicked her eyes around the room as if to check, then attempted to sit up. Everything seemed to hurt, but she could move, she considered.

"Water?" She licked her dry lips and asked.

Kelsey nodded and poured her a large glass while Gabriella watched on.

"Here, I have a straw…Doctor Bolton's idea of course," the nurse rattled on making no sense to Gabriella.

"Thank you," she said as she sucked and the cool liquid soothed her throat and hydrated her dry mouth.

"Would you like some lip balm? That's his idea too, you know…" Kelsey derided as she fished in the drawer for some Vaseline and Gabi nodded, pursing her lips for the protective balm.

_God, who knew she'd be eternally grateful for the provision of Vaseline_, she mused.

"Okay, now, you're still wired up and we'll get you unhooked as you get acquainted with the real world but the doctor asked to see you as soon as you woke so I'm just popping out to get him okay?" Kelsey asked and Gabriella wasn't sure what to do so she nodded her agreement. As if she could refuse, she puzzled.

"So the straws and Vaseline work then," came an even warmer, amused tone and Gabi shot her eyes up to the imposing male figure that stepped into her room.

She startled on the bed and scrabbled for something to grab- a bat, a knife, an alarm bell- anything!

"Whoa…" he took a step back and called for Kelsey and Gabriella thought she saw him blush but she couldn't be sure, she was still looking for means of defense.

"Hey, hey, it's okay sweetie…" Kelsey soothed her as she sprang back to her side and Gabriella flicked her gaze between the nice lady and the man standing sheepishly in the doorway with his hands in his white-coat pockets.

Gabriella swallowed. "Who is he?" She whispered.

"The doctor," Kelsey supplied in that same gentle tone. "The one I was telling you about. Doctor Bolton."

"Strictly I'm a junior," he inserted if this may help the situation any. "I normally work the graveyard shift but I kind of wanted to be around when you woke…"

"Bolton?" Gabriella repeated, her mind foggily finding familiarity there. "Jake Bolton?"

She was confused that much was evident, but Troy smiled at the fact she at least remembered his brother.

"Ah, no, I'm Troy. Jake's actually my brother…"

Gabi frowned, this information finding a hard place to slot into in her fuzzy mind.

"Have we met?"

"No," Troy smiled again easily and ventured a step inside the door. "It's okay, you're not meant to remember me."

She nodded vaguely and let out a breath as she leaned back, relaxing somewhat by all appearances.

"Uh…look I know you haven't had a good time of it," he began, flicking Kelsey a look and his nurse pursed her lips to belittle him but he ignored her teasing ways. "But I'm not going to hurt you…is it okay if I come in?"

Gabi looked to Kelsey, who she seemed to trust, he noted with confident warmth in his chest. Kelsey was a great nurse and he hated the nights he was on duty without her to assist him.

"It's okay, honey. He was there when you came in and we both cleaned you up…"

"You saw me naked?" Gabriella's next thought cast out randomly and Troy choked on his own spit as he came inside, but didn't shut the door. He stopped at the end of the bed and checked her chart, deciding to phase his closeness to her so he could check her wounds.

"I see people naked every day," he assured breezily. _Just not his brother's fiancée, perhaps…_

"Oh." She reached for her glass and frowned at the cast and bandages that wrapped both wrists.

"Let me," Troy offered smoothly as Kelsey busied herself with tidying the room.

He picked up the glass and pointed the straw at her and waited for her to lift her head and sip. When she did, he felt the strong pull of liquid through the straw and was pleased she was drinking heartily because he was worried about her fluid levels even with a saline drip. He always liked to see patients drinking for themselves; it was a good indication of their health.

"Er, Miss. Montez?" Kelsey piped up. "I need to go and check on dinners, would it be okay if I stepped out for a few minutes?"

Gabi looked at the woman. Well, she wasn't her maid, she derided internally.

"Of course, I'm sorry I kept you…" Gabriella allowed guiltily and Kelsey assured her it wasn't an issue.

Troy, meanwhile, was making himself comfortable in the visitor's chair.

"I'm sorry I frightened you earlier," he began. "I should have been more sensitive to the fact…I mean, for the reasons you were admitted."

Gabi flicked a look to him. She licked her lips and for the first time, her tongue felt damp and warm and she smiled in bliss at that feeling.

"How bad do I look?" She asked vulnerably, running her fingers firstly over her bandaged wrist, then over the casted one.

Troy swallowed. He couldn't lie. Not to such a beguiling pair of big, brown eyes. But he didn't want to scare her either. She was already frightened- and clearly of men- but he was a doctor- sort of- and he had a job to do.

"You have a stitched cut above your left eye, your right eye- as you can probably tell- is extremely swollen and bruised but there's no internal damage and the swelling will go down in time and you have some cuts on the inside of your mouth where your teeth caught…"

"That's what stings?" She wondered of when she had sipped her drink.

"That's what stings," his gentle smile somehow reassured her.

"And my body?" she wondered next. "I feel aches…"

"Well," he squinted his eyes and she thought she caught a flash of regret cross his face. "You have some bruises- some pretty bad ones. I think they'll take a little longer to heal, but be assured we checked on the scanner and you have no internal damage or bleeding, so consider yourself a lucky lady."

"Lucky?" She derided and he blushed again, confirming her suspicion earlier.

"I'm sorry, that didn't quite come out how I intended it…"

"It's okay. I get it. You're a doctor, people must come here and die every day." She commented insightfully.

Troy stood and carefully checked over her healing wounds while she closed her eyes and pretended he wasn't really the best-looking junior doctor she'd ever seen in her life. She was engaged now; she couldn't go thinking other men were attractive. Especially not her beau's brother.

"Is Jake here?" She asked lightly.

Troy stepped back from the bed, his checking done.

"He's coming tonight." Troy supplied. "Oh, he gave me this to pass on…"

He fished into his inside pocket and Gabi frowned until she caught sight of the gold band he pinched between gentle fingers.

"Oh," was all she managed to say because really, what else was there?

"He thought you might miss it…apparently it fell off during…well anyway, I should say congratulations. You're part of the family now, sis-in-law," he teased with cute shyness Gabriella marveled at.

_Jesus, the guy was adorable_. How in the hell was he related to Jake?

"Thank you," she operated on manners seeing as her brain wasn't fully connected yet. "Bro." She added, equally jokily and he gave her a bemused look that told her never to say that again. _Oh, this was a minefield_, she realized sharply.

"Ah, well, I'm back on duty in the bomb shelter at midnight so I should get some rest…" Troy began and he noticed Gabriella's frown.

"Bomb Shelter?" She quizzed.

Troy shrugged in that adorable way he seemed to do everything awkwardly. "I mean the Emergency Room," he explained. "It just seems like a war-trench sometimes…"

"I can imagine," she nodded.

"I'll…catch you later maybe?" He suggested.

"Troy…" Gabi called and Troy mused at how she called him by his first name and not his official hospital title of Doctor Bolton- which was how he introduced himself before their informalities developed.

"Yes, Miss Montez?" He kept the patient-doctor divide strictly in place.

"Can you come see me before your shift ends?" She wondered. "Um…please?"

Troy looked at her for a long moment and she wondered what might be going through his head.

"Sure, I can do that," he finally relaxed into a smile.

/

"So, you met my brother…" Jake's drawl was low and familiar and Gabi smiled in relief before she opened her eyes and struggled to sit up.

"Whoa, princess…" Jake strolled over to the bed and picked up the remote for the head rest and adjusted the height so Gabi could comfort herself while they talked.

"He's not like you." Was all Gabi could offer on that particular subject and Jake let out a husky roar of laughter.

"No, sweetness, he is not like me at all…"

"He's polite." She stated, not that her comment was meant to detract from Jake's own manner; but just to offer her observations on the younger Bolton thus far.

"Well, he's a doctor, it's in the handbook," Jake smiled. "How are you doing?"

Gabi bit into her lower lip and ventured her eyes up. "Okay, I think."

"You got your ring," Jake noted with a wide smile.

"Thank you for sending it," she smiled. "And thank you for saving me…"

"Look, no more words on those lizards and how we got here, okay?" Jake insisted.

Gabi nodded.

"So, are they keeping you okay in here? What's the food like?" Jake wondered as he stood and mooched about the room, already with itchy feet even though he had only just sat down.

"Are you leaving town for a while?" Gabi asked back, knowingly.

He looked over and smirked. Nothing would get past her pretty little head, he mused.

"Not just yet. I want'a make sure you're safe first…" he ventured.

"And how do you plan on ensuring that?" She wondered, seeing as he wasn't actually planning on being around.

"Well, that I'm still figuring out," he admitted ruefully. "But don't you worry; I'll have it sewn up in a stitch."

"Nice phrase," she mused of her own stitched skin.

"Look, pumpkin, I'm gonna be gone for two weeks but you're not working in bars or at night. I promised to take care of you and I will." Jake assured.

"I can take care of myself," Gabi murmured under her breath.

"This is gonna take time for you to get over and learn to trust again, okay?" Jake guessed easily. "And I'm going to make sure you can do that with no stress…"

"You make me sound like I'm in a delicate condition," Gabi derided of his strong words but deep down, she welcomed his protection. Being attacked like that had frightened her to her very core and she still didn't sleep without aids from the memories of it.

"Well, honey, no need to hide the obvious," he teased even though they both knew perfectly well she wasn't pregnant.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Gabi arched back, in their usual banter.

"No, no…I'm trying to say you have a beautiful glow about you and becoming womanly curves to match…"

"Jake Bolton!" A pillow launched across the room to duff him accurately in the head.

"Oh, no pillow fights, please…" came a voice from outside the room and Kelsey stepped in with a cup of tea for Gabi.

"It's for the bump," Jake smirked at Gabi's indignant gasp.

"Are you expecting, Miss Montez?" Kelsey looked up, surprised.

"No, I am not," Gabi assured through clenched teeth and swiped her pillow back to smack Jake with it hard, except her fragile body didn't let her create too much damage.

"Hm, okay, well visiting hours are over, Mr Bolton," Kelsey addressed the tall, broad man who was grinning at Gabi as she sulked in bed.

"Hm? Oh, right. I have to be off then, sweet-pea," he made a great show of leaving after kissing her and stroking her hair back and Gabi grimaced at how she must look.

"Am I allowed a shower?" She asked Kelsey once Jake had gone.

Kelsey turned and smiled as she went to leave after Jake.

"Of course. We have a special, adapted one upstairs; I can take you up tomorrow."

"Thank you," Gabi called as her favourite nurse left and darkness descended upon the hospital.

/

"Psst…"

_Hm? What was that?_ Gabi cracked one eye open and flicked it around but it was her bad eye so it didn't offer much help.

"Are you awake?" A voice whispered and she rolled onto her back, to see a shadow in the doorway which made her gasp.

"Hey, it's only me…it's Troy…" The voice assured quickly, relieving her. _God, when was she going to learn_, she reprimanded herself. She was safe in here.

"I'm awake," she offered back and watched him advance into the room in darkness and giggled as he clonked his knee on the iron bed frame and swore in a completely un-doctor like way.

"Ouch," he hissed as he rubbed his knee once he found the chair and plopped into it.

"You could have turned the light on," Gabi offered.

"Now you tell me," Troy grumbled from the seat. "That injury might have put paid to my Sunday morning football game…"

"You play football?" Gabi awed.

"No, but did you feel sorry for me?" Troy quipped and she wasn't sure what had gotten into him.

"Are you really a doctor?" She wondered suspiciously.

"Not anymore, I just got off duty," he crowed. "Right now, I'm just a nearly-brother-in-law."

"Oh. Yeah," she agreed softly.

"So Jake said he caught up with you…" He offered for conversation.

"How long have you been working?" She changed the subject with a question.

"Since eight…"

"What time is it now?" She puzzled.

"About four a.m," he supplied and she could have guessed as much from the very slight yellow tinge to the darkness outside her window.

"You've been awake since this morning?" She calculated from his visit to her this afternoon, guessing he'd waited for her to wake.

"Yeah," she saw him shrug in the dark.

"You should go home," she realized. "You deserve a break."

"Strangely enough, I never sleep for at least an hour after my shift ends," he admitted. "Adrenaline or something…"

"What do you normally do to wind down?" She wondered and somehow- even though it was the most innocent question in the world and she only asked out of pure curiosity, it still sounded like she was flirting. How the hell did she do it, she wondered?

"Go to a sports bar, watch some ice-hockey on the big-screen…sometimes just have a drink…"

"No girl?" She licked her lips, her voice raising an octave even though she was strictly not interested in his answer.

"Nope," he confirmed. "Let's just say working all hours of the day and night doesn't suit some people's schedules…"

"Do you find it hard?" She wondered and he was quiet so she decided to explain. "Dealing with what you see?"

"You know," he considered. "No-one ever asked me that before."

"Well, do you?" She insisted.

Troy breathed even breaths into the dark room and closed his eyes as his lids felt heavy. Hell yeah, he found it difficult; he was only human after all. And a caring one at that or he wouldn't be doing this, he mused. And those cases that involved children or abused young people; or a good life lost always got to him. But they weren't there to decide who was good and bad and who deserved to live and die. They were just there to help and to care for those beings while they needed it. He wouldn't expect someone from outside this world to understand, but maybe Gabriella did, he considered.

"Sometimes," he offered huskily, tiredness washing over him now that he had sat down and was bathed in darkness, too.

"Jake told me a bit about you," she offered as she closed her own eyes and just listened to Troy's breathing.

"Oh yeah?" She could hear the smirk on his lips. "What did he say?"

"That his little brother was the good guy. That he was proud of you…"

"He didn't suggest that you marry me instead, then?" Troy joked sleepily.

Gabi swallowed. "No." She answered simply.

"Did he say anything else?" He wondered on.

"Not that I remember…just how you used to be close…"

Troy fidgeted in the chair and Gabi realized he was moving onto his side to get comfortable.

"He didn't tell you I was the weedy, skinny version of him, then," he mocked himself, on the verge of sleep now. "Goodnight, Gabriella," he added and she frowned.

Was he really planning on sleeping there?

_Obviously._

"It's Gabi," she sighed and let her own sleep prevail. At least she wouldn't be alone now when she opened her eyes.

/

"_Oh god….whoever said Doctors are intelligent should be shot_," Troy groaned as his awkward, uncomfortable sleeping place reminded him that although he was in his prime at twenty-two years of age, he worked more hours than most grown men put together and therefore sleeping in chairs was not a wise idea.

"That's a little extreme," a voice quipped and he froze, then looked up from his inordinate amount of stretching that had inadvertently revealed his belly where his top had ridden up.

"I have company," he told himself and quickly tugged his clothing back down and into place while he more sureptuosly straightened himself.

"You're also talking to yourself, which is the first sign of madness," Gabi offered as she came into his focus and he noted she was busy poring over a board game of some description. Wait, was that _chequers_? Just how much thinking went into chequers, he wondered?

"And you're playing with yourself, which by my standards, is remotely worse…"

He didn't even realize his gaffe until she looked up at him, her brown eyes steadily fixed on his, her brows lifting.

"Playing_ by_ yourself," he corrected quickly with a hot blush. "I meant by yourself…"

Gabi let an amused smirk curl her lips. "I'm sure you did, Mornin' Glory," she nicknamed him with the same drawl that Jake might have used and Troy frowned before shooting a glance at his crotch, where indeed, his jeans were evidencing an obvious arousal.

"Can't imagine what you must have been dreaming about," Gabi murmured to herself as she frowned and made a move on the board.

"Jesus, _fuck_," Troy swore to himself and Gabi startled at his language as he groaned and hid his face in pure embarrassment.

"Are you beatin' him princess?" Jake's warm voice came through the doorway and Troy froze in panic, quickly intercepting an item of clothing that was laid over the arm of the chair to spread on his lap like a convincing blanket.

"He just woke up," she shared of her non-cheating ways.

"Nice cardi…" Jake commented and Troy split the fingers that covered his face and looked at his brother with one eye, then his lap, then flopped his head back and decided to give himself up to the gods of injustice.

Of all the clothing items to be laid on that chair, he mused; it would have to be a girly pink knitted cardigan, wouldn't it? What was this, an alternate universe where his day went spectacularly wrong?

"Pink's my colour," he rolled his head up and smiled wanly.

"So…you slept here last night," Jake began nonchalantly, but Troy caught the inquisitive undertones of his question. The kind of undertones an engaged man _should _be asking of his sharing his fiancée's room. Possessive undertones even.

And although Troy couldn't explain his inexplicable arousal this morning- _and thankfully didn't need to as Jake didn't seem to have noticed_- he needed to assure his brother there was no wrong-doing here.

Just a tired junior and a patient in need of company. He relayed that to this brother with an easy smile.

"You look like a bag of crap, go home and get some rest," Jake told him and Troy considered he may well have deserved that brotherly insult.

"Sure thing," Troy rose with the cardigan loosely hanging from his fingers and felt weird leaving it when it had just been in his lap.

Instead he looked to Gabi with some puzzlement in his features and ran his fingers through hair that already spiked in every direction.

"Uh…I'm gonna take this…and bring it back," he said and dazedly wandered out of the room.

"He's weird," Jake shook his head affectionately.

"Are you staying with him while you're in town?" Gabi wondered as they played on with their game.

"Yeah, he just gave me the spare key and told me to come and go as I pleased." Jake supplied.

Gabi looked up. "I'm coming out in two days."

"I know, and I'll have something sorted by then, I promise." Jake answered her silent question.

Gabi's face crumpled. "Thank you. For helping me." She said suddenly.

"Well, you are my wife-to-be," he smiled.

"That I am," she nodded in return.

/

"Dr. Bolton! Doctor- Troy!" The voice called him as he made his way like a zombie through the hospital corridors towards the lift.

"Huh? Oh, Kelsey it's you, sorry I fell asleep here last night…" he trailed off, realizing she didn't need to know the details.

"I think Miss Montez is pregnant." She said outright and Troy's brows lifted as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"Really? We didn't pick up anything in the scans…"

"I heard her and Mr. Bolton mention her 'bump' during his visit yesterday and I wondered if we should do any extra tests?" Kelsey worried.

Troy squinted his eyes. The ward doctor could see to all that, of course. He was just a junior following up on an ER admission that just happened to be his future sister-in-law. But then, the ward doctor probably wouldn't order any further tests or show any concern because the information was not entirely reliable. Perhaps he would broach the subject later, when he came back for his next shift.

"Thank you, Kelsey, I'll follow it up," he forced a tight smile and got into the lift.

/

With the sunset of orange hues casting on her healing face, Troy considered his brother's fiancée to be a very attractive girl.

He still wasn't sure what a twenty-year-old would see in his battered thirty-two year old brother, but then who was he to judge when it came to love? He hardly had a shining record of relationships to boast about.

But this girl was different. She was…exquisitely beautiful, he considered. Not just the bog-standard, every-day beautiful.

Her dark brows were perfectly arched, her lashes thick and black even without make-up. Her cheeks were arched, but her face rounded to soften those angles and her mouth bowed in the top where her bottom lip was full. There was a little dent in her chin and when she had smiled, he remembered a dimple in her chin somewhere, too.

_Yeah, she was beautiful, alright_. And most likely pregnant with his brother's child, so why was he standing here, drinking in her beauty, he wondered?

Had it been that long since he'd dated? That he needed to study the features of his brother's partner and wonder what her lips might taste like? _God, he didn__'__t get out enough_, he mused.

Snapped out of his thoughts by movement in the bed, Troy quickly went about making himself look busy.

When Gabi awoke it was to find him with the clipboard and a studious look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Her sleepy voice had a high note of worry in it and he closed his eyes at that and for being the one to cause it.

"No! God, no…" he quickly assured. "I just wanted to make sure the meds were right…"

Gabi nodded and propped up and he helped her by fluffing her cushions.

"So," he began pacing around her bed, thoughtfully, as though searching for a conversation topic.

"Did you get some rest?" She asked, putting him off track somewhat.

He looked up. "Yes, thank you. Slept like a baby…"

Gabi arched her brow and he could read her silent thoughts. _Babies don't have enormous erections while they sleep…_

"Good," was all she said with a nod. "Jake left?"

Troy shrugged. "Room was empty when I came in."

"I had a shower today, it was wonderful to finally get out of this bed," she sighed blissfully.

"I'll make a note of that," he teased. "Could go down a storm with the straws and Vaseline I suggested…"

"What do you want to ask me?" She wondered, reading him like a book as he paced and rubbed his lips with dexterous fingers. Fingers of a man who owned gentle hands; hands that cared for people and helped them better.

"Uh…" He looked at her, perplexed by her honesty.

"I'm a woman, Troy. Not an idiot."

He considered that actually she was more of a girl than a woman exactly, considering her petiteness and her age.

"I…just...I wondered if…" He cleared his throat and frowned, cutely she thought, like he wanted to ask her if she was a prostitute and didn't know how.

"If what?" She prompted boldly.

"If you think you might be pregnant," he asked.

Gabi opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. Then closed it again. For she knew exactly where this little doubt had come from and she didn't entirely know how to confront it. With the truth, she supposed.

"No, I don't think I am," she turned down her lips casually. "Why do you ask? Was there something in the scans?"

Troy's cheeks heated with her counter-question. One he hadn't prepared for.

"Erm, it wasn't clear," he semi-lied. "I just wanted to make sure before you're dismissed that we'd checked everything out- for your health and for the baby's."

"There is no baby," she reminded him with a brow lift.

"Oh, I mean if there was….of course, I wasn't implying…that…uh…"

"I know where this misunderstanding originated," she offered formally. "It's because your charming brother said I looked fat and needed a pillow to prop up my belly," she paraphrased that particular gem of conversation with Jake.

"Fat?" Troy spluttered convincingly. "No! You do not look…anything but, in fact!" He swallowed as he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

He was twenty-two, not sixty-two. So why did he sound like one of the graying doctors doing the rounds here? He looked around the room sheepishly as he blushed yet again.

"Now that we have that little misconception cleared up, any chance you could find me some orange squash?" She held up her glass and widened her brown eyes becomingly.

"Please," she added dutifully as he looked at her.

"Of course," he agreed and went on his little mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, I love you so much! Thank you for the comments. Is LifesuxthenUdie still about?

Oh and the reason I rated this 'T' is because I get shot down for rating it 'M' when there's only one or two sex scenes…now I get shot down for rating it 'T' lol. There will be 'M' rated scenes, I will put a warning up.

**CHAPTER 2**

"How does your eye feel now?" Troy gently inspected the swelling and bruising of her worst facial injury, brushing a thumb over her eyebrow where her stitches lay and then his fingertips checked her other abrasions with equal tenderness.

"Ugly," she responded, which was good news to Troy. It didn't matter to him how it looked, as long as it didn't hurt.

"You've been near a mirror," he gathered from her comment.

"You know when I asked you how bad I looked?" She asked, without stopping for him to answer. "You lied."

"I answered your question from a medical point of view, that's hardly lying," he defended.

"Well, I looked like a punch bag and you could have told me that," she argued.

"Because every girl's dream is to be told she looks awful when she's lying in hospital recovering from an attack…" He derided.

Gabi shuddered at the word that brought back the feeling of helplessness she felt the night she got beaten.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Troy quickly apologized and cupped her shoulder. "That was insensitive of me…"

"No, you only said what happened," she opened her eyes to him. "It's just…it's raw, still."

"It will be," he squinted, checking her wrist and re-doing her bandage for the sprain, then asking her if her cast itched yet and if he could sign it.

"If…If Jake hadn't come along, at that precise moment," she considered bravely as she stared at the ceiling and swallowed painfully. "I could have been raped."

Troy frowned at her soft, hurt words and took in a breath.

"Have you talked to Jake about this?" He suggested gently.

She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks and he realized she wasn't going to be able to answer because she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to comfort her with soft words and a gentle hand stroking down her hair. Even that was cutting it fine as far as his doctorly duties went, but this vulnerable patient was more to him than a hospital inmate. He cared about her, too.

"Jake…wouldn't understand," she managed through raw sobs. "I mean, okay he's protective of me, but he can't honestly understand how it feels to have…" she paused, closing her eyes.

"Have your dignity stolen?" He offered from his limited knowledge of rape victims.

Gabi turned her head and looked right at him with her dark brown, mesmerizing eyes.

"To have your innocence stolen." She stated and Troy found his lips parting in distinct surprise at that statement. She was still a virgin? And Jake was marrying her? Was that what all the hurry was about, he wondered? Maybe she was religious and refused to have sex before marriage, either way, her fragility was explained in that moment and he soothed her with comforting words until she was tired enough to rest.

Gabriella Montez was a virgin, as well as exquisitely beautiful, he surmised. A warning voice added another statement in his head.

_And she was also his brother's fiancée._

/

Troy didn't get a chance to visit Gabi again until the following night when the ER had a lull and he dashed into the lift to make the most of the break the senior doctor afforded him.

It was surprising how quickly he had gotten used to coming up to visit his favourite patient and how quickly he was becoming attached to the beautiful Gabriella, too.

He'd have to watch himself on that.

But meanwhile, she offered welcome reprieve to his usually stressful night.

She was asleep, of course, when he came in but she roused at his presence and looked out of the window forlornly, like she just wanted to fly away into the night and he cleared his throat gently to mark his presence.

She looked over, alerted but not alarmed.

"How's the bunker?" She enquired knowingly, her look shuttered and covered with humour.

Troy smiled and sat in the chair. "Quiet. They let me out for a bit."

She chuckled. "You should be getting some food or relaxing in your staff room," she told him.

"I like to check they're looking after you," he teased. "Jake would kill me if I didn't…"

She paused to look at him in the dark.

"You really look up to him don't you?"

Troy blushed but she didn't see it. "I just missed him, I guess." He said in return.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters," she shared. "It must be nice."

Troy shrugged. "Sometimes it's great," he admitted. "He always looked out for me in school; I always had a cool brother to protect me. But when he's gone…it's hard."

_And then there's the matter of his choice of girlfriends, _he added silently. Although he'd never found himself attracted to one of Jake's girls before. Thankfully. That would just be a whole can of mess that didn't need to be opened. As was this, of course. Not that there was a 'this' or anything. _Nope._

"I can see why you miss him, he's a great guy," she offered, then sighed. "My head hurts…"

"Hm," Troy rose and paused. "Do you want me to check your eye?"

"No, it's okay I think it's just the stress of the last few days," she admitted and Troy swallowed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Temple massage?" He offered instead and she smiled at him in the dark.

"You can do that?"

"Yep. Official doctor's duty," he teased and she nodded, waiting for his fingers to touch her skin.

He was actually really good at it, she noted as she closed her eyes. Soft pressure, gentle circles…her pain was receding already.

"Just relax," his husked voice soothed her. "Deep breaths, nice and gentle…"

_Wow, this was really quite awesome_; she smiled faintly as she drifted back into sleep with a more languid form. _Who knew baby brother was a genius with his hands?_

"Lucky girl," she murmured as she fell deeper into unconsciousness.

"Who, you?" Troy puzzled at her sleepy statement but she didn't answer so he shifted away, assuming her asleep. "Goodnight," he added before he left and rose before he did anything else he might regret, but his presumption was wrong.

Gabi was still a little bit awake.

"Stay," he heard her murmur but she didn't move.

Hm, it was most likely she wouldn't notice if he backed out; but something inside him made him want to follow her soft request. He mused that the chair would only offer him more pain and discomfort but he took it anyway, choosing to guard over Gabi somewhat while he slept.

_Or tried to sleep._

Troy found himself awake two hours later, unable to settle in his seat and wanting to get home and get some proper rest.

He leaned over the bed and brushed a curl back from Gabi's face to check her injuries with scrutinizing eyes.

"Jake?"

The sound of her voice jolted him and he stepped back, silently chagrined at hearing his brother's name cast from Gabi's lips.

"Oh, Troy," she smiled softly as she woke a little.

"I…ah…I'm heading out, now," he explained shyly of his presence at her bed.

"Oh," she frowned, wishing there was a way she could convince him to stay but she knew it wasn't really fair on him. The guy looked beat. She should really stop thinking about her own selfish needs and let him leave. "See you later?" She checked.

His eyes crinkled with his smile. "You know it. How's your head now?"

Gabi looked into his concerned blue eyes for a long moment, touched by his concern. But then, he was a doctor, it was kind of his job. She really shouldn't read into those words, she mused.

"Better," she assured and closed her eyes to indicate tiredness. "See you later."

"That you will," he murmured as he wandered out of her room.

_He could hardly wait._

/

"We're brothers, right?"

Troy looked at Jake as if he had grown two heads and sipped his coffee later that morning having returned from the hospital to get a few hours sleep.

Was he about to tell him something of their family tree, Troy wondered? Or simply too hung-over to quite remember how they were acquainted?

"Right," Troy drew out the word and frowned while he flicked his eyes over to his pacing sibling.

His brother, thirty two years old, covered in tattoos and stubbled like a devil-man, was pacing up and down nervously. That could only mean one thing.

He wanted a favour. A big one, if his fingers rubbing over his lips counted for anything.

"And we'd do anything for each other, right? Like, I would take a bullet for you, man," Jake fixed his blue eyes on Troy's equally blue gaze.

"Do I have to take a bullet for you?" Troy asked unsurely before he answered the question at hand.

"No, man," Jake gripped his shoulder and Troy admired the way his brother's untidy-spiked hair fell just-so. Just-so that a girl might like to run her fingers through the short-long spiked mess. _His_ hair on the other hand, just looked like he tried too hard or had fallen out of bed wrong. _Not_ the touching kind.

"Can you tell me where this is going?" Troy begged. "I know you were in trouble but I thought that was over…"

"It is," Jake assured and slapped his back- a little hard, Troy thought considering he was just up and not awake yet and unprepared for brotherly affection.

"Jake…" he prompted tiredly.

"Alright, littl'un," he gruffed and Troy made a face at that particular nickname. _Since when was he little?_

"This is not getting me on your good side," Troy admitted.

"Look I have money, okay? A bit stashed away. I have to go away for two weeks, like I said. Now, my fiancée got hurt and I don't want that to happen again, so she can't go back to her old place …" Jake explained.

"You need a place for her to stay in town?" Troy asked.

"I need you to look out for her," Jake stated with sheepish eyes.

"And by look out for her you mean…" Troy began the sentence for his brother to finish.

"Letting her stay here." Jake admitted.

"Here?" Troy repeated as though he were deaf. "What about just dropping by her place?"

"Because it's not her house that's the problem. It's walking the streets alone. She's gonna be scared, Troy-boy," Jake warned and Troy gritted his teeth at another condescending nick-name from his brother. "Would you want to go back to your place alone after something like this?"

"No…" Troy answered honestly.

"See!" Jake jumped on it. "So you see why she can't be alone."

"I do," Troy nodded. "But I can't see why either you can't cancel your trip and stay with her or she can't go to a girlfriend's house instead…"

"Troy," Jake gripped his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're my brother and I just told you I trust you with my life. I don't think some girly is going to look after my princess the way she needs taking care of," Jake stated. "And I can't cancel my trip, okay? Otherwise I wouldn't be going."

"And you don't mind your fiancée living with another guy?" Troy arched, trying desperately to fight this plea because he wasn't sure he could cope with living with an attractive woman for two weeks, whether it be his brother's betrothed or not.

But then, he wouldn't be home much, he never was.

"Well, you're my brother. I trust you." Jake said.

Troy met his older, greyer eyes and knew he couldn't refuse.

"Okay, she can stay here," he sighed. "But only until you're back and I still have to work…"

"It's fine. I just know she won't get hurt with you here to protect her," Jake assured.

Troy frowned. "I'm not the man she wants protecting her," he commented. "Does she know about this, yet?"

Jake smirked. "I'll tell her when I visit later…"

"Jake…" Troy warned as his brother loped off and he rolled his eyes to the heavens.

"Be prepared for resistance," he murmured to himself.

/

"Jesus holy'n'hell," Jake looked around the living room as Troy got ready to leave for work and Jake got ready to collect Gabi.

"What?" Troy asked distractedly looking for his keys.

"This place…looks like something out of House and Home," Jake whistled, then paused. "Hey, you're not gay are you?"

Troy gave his brother a look. "Yeah, I'm gay."

"Well, that's okay," Jake nodded as though Troy were serious. "Just make sure you keep buffing up so you can fight off anyone who tries it on with Gabi…"

Troy frowned in his brother's face. "I'm not gay you moron, I cleaned. That's all."

Jake shrugged. "Oh. I had a nice guy in mind for you then, too…"

Troy let out a frustrated groan and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, boy," Jake asked like a father might. "Are you getting some?"

Troy breathed in and out, three times, measuredly before he swallowed and formed and answer.

"I'm not getting anything because I work all day and all night," Troy answered. "And when I'm not working, I'm sleeping. And when I'm not sleeping, I'm eating. And if by any miracle, in between all of that I may have some spare time, I write essays for my exams." He added pointedly.

Jake frowned and folded his arms.

"You should have said, man. It sounds like having Gabi here might be too much for you…"

Troy sighed and relaxed his tense shoulders and ungritted his teeth. "No, I promise you, it's fine. I told you I would look after her and I will."

"You also told me a million reasons why she shouldn't be here…" Jake squinted suspiciously.

"And you're my brother. So I'm doing it for you."

"Do me a favour, bro?" Jake asked and Troy looked up from finding his keys. "Get some, huh? You're way too tense."

/

_Get some._

The words echoed around Troy's head all night even though he was concentrating on his job with his usual focus.

If only it were that simple, he mused. Except for all the dating, work parties and- frankly promiscuous –student parties he'd been invited to, he'd never connected with anyone enough to want to sleep with them.

Some girls thought he was a little odd if they stripped off and he didn't take advantage of what they were offering, but he'd always been a bit awkward and a bit shy, even though he'd been told on several occasions how good-looking he was.

So his brother was saying lose the sensitivity chip and go mate.

He sighed. The perfunctory act of sex was not enough for him. His job entailed a deeply emotional response every night and an equally deep recovery and he often found himself too wrapped up in hospital events to think about romance.

He'd never met a girl who just took him right out of himself and made him forget about being a doctor, forget about the ups and downs of his work and just…enjoy life. Well, enjoy more than life. Enjoy something much more real. Touch. Love, even. And of course, sex.

"I do think, doctor, that your frown is attracting more attention than your usual smile," a voice accused softly in a place he didn't expect to hear it. Not his ear that is, but in the ER.

"You shouldn't be down here," Troy frowned and twisted to stand from his stool; greeted by the petite Filipino who had escaped from her room unaccompanied it would seem.

She shrugged. "Prison-break."

"This is hardly a prison." He arched a brow.

"It's quiet down here…I was curious to see what you do…"

"And?" He wondered of her summary.

"Seems to me you're eye candy for the night-nurses," she twinkled.

"Well, at least I make their night worthwhile," he derided in return.

"Why the frown?" She tilted her head worriedly.

"Aren't you meant to be going home? Jake came for you at eight…"

Gabi smirked. "Doctor Jennings decided I have to wait until morning. Apparently the pregnancy rumor got further and he ordered a blood test to prove it before he'll dismiss me…"

"I can give you a ride when I get off…"

"Jake told me that you've offered me a place to stay…" Gabi broached.

Troy flicked his eyes up and he didn't know it, but his intense blue gaze confused Gabi for a moment.

"Yes…" He offered, not realizing his brother was going to turn the tables this way.

"Really? He didn't just bully you into it?" Gabi asked knowingly.

"He told me he was going out of town and I said there was no way I could let you go home alone…" Troy offered.

"That's what he said you said," she bit into her lower lip.

"Look, I'm more than prepared to talk about this, but I could get in serious trouble if you're down here and an emergency breaks in…can we go back to your bed?" He asked.

Gabi noted his distinctly uncomfortable awkwardness and nodded.

"Sure."

_Back to her bed_. Now why did that sound so tempting?

"There, all tucked in," Troy deliberately molly-coddled her as he stood by the bed, ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't mind me moving in?" Gabi asked directly.

_Of course I mind, I have to look at your godamn beautiful face every day and remind myself you're marrying my brother, And oh, not just marrying him, but losing your virginity to him, too. Not that I would want to indulge in that particular activity or anything…_

Troy cleared his throat to halt his inner ramblings.

"I insist upon it," he answered.

_Jesus, who said that? Sixty-year old doctors, that's who!_

"Well, if you're certain," she broached, "…I'd like to cook and clean and help out in return."

"That would be…" He searched for a word. He settled on: "Perfect."

Gabi nodded and smiled for the first time. "Good. See you tomorrow…oh, it _is _tomorrow…I mean, wake me when you want to go…"

/

"You know, I don't have to stay with you," Gabi began as doubt kicked in about the arrangements Jake had made for her to stay with Troy. The guy might be a doctor but there was something between them and she didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to find out. She was marrying Jake so she couldn't afford to have complications in her life right now.

"I know," Troy agreed lightly, amused at this sudden burst of uncertainty from his patient.

"I'm just saying, I could go and stay in a Motel or something…"

"You could," he nodded. "But you don't need to."

"And you're happy for me to cook and clean until I find a job to pay my way?" She checked.

"Gabi, you're my brother's fiancée," _Worse luck. _"I'm not going to charge you for staying."

She seemed to give up on that particular topic he noted as she quieted for a moment.

"Are you glad to be out?" He asked of her freedom from hospital.

Gabi chewed her lower lip. "Yes…but I did feel safe in there even though I was bored stiff, too."

"Hey, you're safe with me too." He assured.

She looked over. "I don't doubt it." She remarked with a teasing curl to her lips.

"Oh, I see it's like that huh," he twinkled back, allowing a depreciative smile to cover his mouth.

"I don't know what you mean," she feigned innocence.

"Look, I may not be the guy my brother is, but I can take care of myself…" Troy defended with humour.

"That's great but what about me?" She arched back and giggled as he gasped indignantly.

"Wow," he remarked. "I can't believe you actually said that…"

"Considering I'm a dwarf, I'll take anything," she back-pedaled.

"I feel so much better…"

Gabi pushed against his arm gently. "You know what I mean…"

"Hm," he grumbled. "Not sure I do."

She swallowed and looked over at him with bright eyes from their teasing.

"You'll do," she said and although her words were harsh, her tone was low and sultry and he felt his skin prickle alive.

"I'm glad," was all he said derisively in return, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and keep driving.

_These two weeks were going to be the longest of his life._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

This was a really, really bad idea, Troy considered. Like so beyond ridiculously bad he was surprised his mind even entertained it to begin with. Share with a girl? Was he mad?

"Jake's gone out early to get ready for his trip, he's leaving tomorrow…"

Apparently Gabi didn't share his opinion because she was just nonchalantly standing in his kitchen messily making pancakes at the stove wearing _his ice-hockey jersey._

_Why wasn't she wearing Jake's clothes_, he wondered? Or her own for that matter? What exactly had attracted her to the soft, over-sized, well-washed jersey he'd worn all through high-school and that seemed to drown her figure if the hem at her thighs was anything to go by.

_Oh yes and then there was the small matter of her thighs._

_Oh god_, he closed his eyes. This was insane. She was engaged! To his brother! His brother who would take a bullet for him and probably put a bullet into him if he had any idea what he was thinking right now!

Actually, maybe a bullet was a good thing. It might shock him out of finding Gabi attractive and into being a good brother again…all he had to do was count to three.

_One…two…_

"Are you alive?"

Troy startled on his feet and opened his eyes to find a small person up close and frowning. He swallowed and put Gabi aside to get coffee- scorching hot, mouth-burning coffee, he realized as he gulped it down as though his life depended on it. _Damn_, he would pay for that later, he winced.

"Do you need some water?" Gabi asked as she circled him like one might a mad person.

"No," he croaked even though his eyes watered to betray him.

"Why did you drink that straight away, you might know it was hot…"

Troy blinked and let the tears of pain brush onto his lashes which he left on his cheeks.

_One…two…_

"Water," a hand wrapped around his to force his grip on the glass she had filled.

"Thank you," he whispered with his eyes still shut and he glugged down the cooling liquid; but felt the knowing rubbery soreness of the burns in his mouth.

"Wow, your lashes are really long," he heard her comment and then felt fingertips brush his eyes free of tears.

He popped his eyes open. God forbid, if he didn't make it to three this time, he just might kiss her, he realized.

"Okay, I got it!" A jovial voice called.

Troy let out a thankful sigh for the interruption and quickly headed for cover at the table. He wouldn't like to draw attention to himself by checking, but he was pretty sure his 'morning glory' had resurrected its ugly head.

"Hey, pumpkin," Jake leaned down to kiss Gabi's cheek. "Didn't know you were cooking…"

Troy rolled his eyes and propped his head in his hand as he waited for the couple to finish their coupley stuff and then his brother headed over.

"I have to go back out," he told Troy, "I just wanted to get the maple syrup Gabi asked for…"

"Right," Troy nodded with a forced smile. "You're going tomorrow then?"

"That I am," Jake confirmed.

Troy twisted his lips and then licked them, not looking up.

"I'll miss you, littl'un," Jake said affectionately, beating Troy to what he was about to say.

Troy stood from his seat and wrapped a hug around his older brother's shoulders. "Just be careful out there."

Jake chuckled and patted his back. "Save the mush for tomorrow. You gotta eat my angel's pancakes and tell me you didn't fall in love with her after tasting them, okay?"

Troy stepped back and smirked.

_Jesus, he might already be in love with her_, he mused. _Without pancakes._

"So…"

The dark-haired beauty was back and scoffing pancakes down like a pig just as the closing of the front door signaled Jake's exit.

"Hungry?" Troy enquired lightly as he tucked into his own serving with more decorum.

"Eating for two," she joked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So…" Troy picked up her form of questioning. "What are you planning on doing with your days here at the house?"

"I'm going to cook- loads," she listed. "And sit in the garden. You never told me you have a hammock- I can't wait to get a book and read out there…"

"Yeah, knock yourself out," he assured of his garden furniture.

"And then maybe when I feel strong enough…I can go into town and do some window-shopping…"

"Look," Troy squinted. "I'm gonna be around- sometimes," he added quickly so she didn't get the wrong impression. "So if you need me for anything…to…escort you or whatever, just let me know okay?"

Gabi gazed upon him with a tilt to her head and a softness to her eyes he might consider as fondness.

"Thank you," she said merely, clearly touched by his offer.

"I mean, I know I'm not my brother or anything but I can offer an elbow and some company at the very least. Just don't ask me to punch anyone out because I know for a fact I'll be the unlucky bastard that has to treat him later on…"

Gabi giggled at his joke and he felt hope rise in his chest. Maybe they could be friends, after all.

"I won't ask you to punch anyone out," she promised.

"Unless the dudes who did this to you happened to cross my path in which case, ER better get ready…"

"Troy, you're so cute," she laughed at his humour and he swallowed down her apparent compliment.

_Yeah, cute_. He always was the 'cute' brother. The shy one. The sensitive one. And girls always wanted the bad boy, the manly brother who offered danger and sex. Nobody ever wanted the shy and quiet Troy.

"So I'm told," he said so softly she almost didn't hear.

Gabi pursed her lips at his words and wondered why he looked so sad all of a sudden.

"Maybe I can find you a girlfriend while I'm here," her brow arched mischievously.

"That's really not necessary," he assured with a pained smile and scooped back his chair.

"Oh, I only meant as a casual, scoping out the neighbourhood type thing," Gabi quickly added, swallowing with a blush as Troy stood fully and licked his lips.

"Believe me, if there was a girl that wanted to date me, I would be dating already." He commented. "I have to get ready for work," he added as he shot out of the room and left Gabi bemused.

/

_4:58a.m._

_Click._

Troy was home.

Maybe now she could get some sleep, Gabi mused as she lay in bed and willed her mind to shut down. It was no fun without sleeping aids. Maybe Troy had something…?

"Hey."

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea to sneak up on him at 5 a.m in the morning while he was glugging milk and not used to having a house companion.

_Smash._

_Oops, there went the glass._

"Oh god, I'm sorry…I didn't meant to scare you," she quickly advanced. "I just…I heard you come in and I thought maybe you might have something to help me sleep but then of course you're not used to having people around…_sneaking_ around and that and…and…"

She took a few breaths as Troy surveyed the scene on his floor.

"Are you okay?" She finally ventured.

"Death by impact from a proportional height," he mused of his glass and remaining milk seeping across the floor which he quickly began to clean up while Gabi retreated to the edge of the kitchen and wondered if she should go. He hadn't even acknowledged her yet.

"I have something," he said simply as he came by her and went into the bathroom to find the pills she would need and then he bid her good night and shut himself in the bathroom while she got some water and downed the pills he'd administered.

He must have had a bad night or something, she thought. He'd looked…empty, almost. She crept back to her room with a mixture of sympathy and worry at his state and something else mixed in too- something she didn't expect. A slow, growing warmth that began in her belly and squiggled outward until her breasts were tingling with awareness and her thighs aching in the centre where they joined.

Okay, he was vulnerable and he looked like a lost soul but did that give her any right to find him attractive? No!

_Not even his hair_? Her conscience whined of the particularly attractive state of his hair tonight- clearly fingered through many times.

No. _Especially not his hair_, she told herself sternly.

_Wait, what was that?_

_Was that…?_ Yes, it was definitely a noise of some kind coming from Troy's room and she had a feeling she knew what it was but she was almost afraid to find out.

She cracked open her door and listened hard. Oh god, yes. It definitely was. Troy was crying. _Crying!_ A full grown man. _What should she do_, she panicked? Go to him? But what if he spurned her and refused to talk? But she couldn't leave him. It wasn't humane- it wasn't her. She cared about people, too. Else she wouldn't be here on his landing wondering what to do.

Should she knock, she wondered? Or just burst in? No, he didn't like unannounced intrusion, she noted. But what if she knocked and he composed himself before she entered? What then?

_Oh, godamnit_, she scolded herself. _He'll be asleep by the time you make up your mind!_

"Troy…" She split the door at the same moment she called his name- both to give him warning and to catch him unawares.

He froze when she saw him; curled up on the bed like a prone baby, but full-grown and with the body of a man; exposed by his lack of clothing.

She took a deep breath and ventured forth, bolstered by the fact he hadn't told her to 'get out' yet and then she did the only thing she thought natural in the circumstances- the thing she would like someone to do to her if they found her this way.

She climbed on the bed, curled up behind him and banded her arms hard around him and held as tightly as she could while her small body pressed into his back and gave him comfort that someone was there. Someone was there for him, but he could cry and she wouldn't see.

She waited for long moments while her heart beat fitfully and she thought he might just fight it but then she felt him give in. His whole body went soft and racked with the sobs he'd been holding in and she held him while they came, in waves and waves of hurt. When her arms ached with the pressure of it all; she stroked his arm instead, and maybe his hair, she accepted afterwards. _Who wouldn't?_ The man was a broken saint and she felt like the angel that was sent to fix him.

"It's okay," she whispered, then kissed his ear. "I'm not leaving you."

And she didn't. She stayed by his side all night long.

/

Strangely, the mood the next morning wasn't somber. It might have been weird, but it wasn't somber.

Troy felt innately awkward at the idea he was posted by Jake to protect and comfort Gabi during her post-attack trauma and yet he was the one on the receiving end of reassuring hugs last night. Reassuring spooning even. Which just made matters worse because then all his body could do was remind him he had yet to indulge in sexual activities with a woman and any small- even minor- contact of any kind was enough to turn him hard in an instant.

This was just _great_; he grimaced as he made oatmeal and fruit for breakfast. This was just what he needed. Raging hormones in the presence of his brother's fiancée. It was funny, it didn't matter how many times he said it; his body refused to acknowledge it.

And although he appreciated her comfort more than he could ever express, he also knew he couldn't risk sleeping in the same bed with her again.

"Hey, you're up early."

_Was that forced happiness_, he wondered? Did she feel awkward too?

"Yeah," he agreed with a mumble into his pan, then dished out the oatmeal and lay the plate of fruit on the table as Gabi collected the bowls.

"Do you work Saturdays?" She asked of the impending weekend as she sat and started eating like nothing had happened last night.

"Uh…no, I get the weekend off to study…" He crossed over to the table and sat, avoiding eye contact.

"I thought maybe you could take me into town," she suggested lightly. "If you were going that way…"

"I'm sure I'll have to visit the library." He confirmed.

"It's just, I didn't have many clothes when I left my place and I really can't face going back there, so I wanted to check out the mall…"

"Okay," he nodded but still seemed overly interested in his oatmeal, Gabi mused.

"Could we say…meet for lunch?"

Troy paused and then looked up, searching Gabi's innocent gaze with his own. He found nothing that he was looking for- judgment maybe? Questions on why he was crying. And maybe he thought there'd be pity, too. But he saw none of those.

"Lunch?" He repeated as if she were slightly odd.

"Well, don't you want to give me the Spanish Inquisition before I marry your brother or something?" She posed, grasping at straws.

Troy shrugged slightly. "I suppose I could try."

"Troy," she began, and then sighed as she fought to avoid the subject that caused a huge void between them in the same room, too. "I don't know what happened last night and honestly, you don't have to tell me anything. But you should know that I want us to be friends. And friends take care of each other, okay? No questions asked."

So she'd finally said it, he mused. And yet he was still strangely impressed. She wasn't belittling him or forcing him or condescending him- she was just clearing the air.

He watched as she crossed to the sink with her empty bowl.

"Okay." He called as she put it on the rack to dry and he saw her tense, then sigh out in relief.

"I'm going to start in the garden today seeing as I can't bake until I have ingredients," she said as she turned.

"I have an afternoon shift, so I'll be home around eight and I'll bring food," he replied in a manner he thought befitting her statement.

He saw her blink and smile a little. "Can you bring Chinese?"

/

"Okay, this bandage is coming off," Troy decided as he checked on Gabi's scars after dinner and before bed.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yep," he confirmed as he unwound it. "The swelling has gone down you just have to _gently_ exercise it back into normal use," he described.

"No kneading?" She pouted of her intended bread-making session at the weekend.

"Actually kneading might do it good- no pressure but building the muscle…" he considered. "But what about your cast?"

She blew into her fringe. "I can manage one-handed."

"Hm," he nodded, apparently not believing her.

"How about my face?" She lifted her chin for him to check and he stretched his legs from where he had been crouched in front of her and came to sit beside her on the sofa where she dutifully twisted to face him.

"Stitches can come out tomorrow…eye is still a little puffy," he frowned at that and the purple bruising beneath. "What did they do to you?" He murmured before checking her jaw and then pulling back. "All good."

"My shoulder is fading," she slipped down her t-shirt to show the purple bruise that was turning yellow.

"That's good. Almost mended." He nodded and sat back with his hands on his knees.

"And to answer your question, they punched me. Hard. In the face." She added as an after thought.

"Jesus, Gabi, I'm sorry…" He offered genuinely.

She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "I would say it's okay, but it's not. But thank you."

"Maybe we should go out Saturday," an idea began in his head.

"To town?" She reminded him.

"I mean after- like for a drink."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she apologised.

"Then do you have any friends you'd like to invite round?" He suggested.

"Are you angling for a date?" She teased, and then pushed his arm as he opened his mouth to argue. "I'm joking. I know exactly where you stand on that."

_But did she_, she mused? Not really. Just that he thought nobody would want to date him. Which seemed absurd in her book because well, the guy was gorgeous. And sweet. And gentle and caring and all the things you wouldn't normally find in a guy, but when you did, somehow that made him even sexier than if he just threw you on the bed and demanded to make love to you.

She ached for the sensitive type of guy that Troy clearly was.

"So?" His voice interrupted her forbidden thoughts.

"So…uh…" She flicked her mind back to the question he had asked originally. _Oh yes, that was it, if she had any friends._

"I have two friends in this world and they both are out of town," she explained. "Therefore it's nothing but us until Jake returns," she assured.

"Nothing but us," Troy repeated with somewhat of a sinking feeling.

_Nothing but trouble_, his mind added.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so glad you ar enjoying it :) I was really worried when I posted it lol. Zac's gonna be in London for a few days but I am sad as I can't go to meet him this time :(

Thanks for reviews everyone!

**CHAPTER 4**

"You coming?" Troy slid out of his truck and looked over to Gabi who was still strapped into the passenger seat.

"I…don't know," she admitted with a swallow and he came around her side of the truck to open the door.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling scared?" He asked, becoming very doctor-like in a matter of seconds.

"I can't move," her voice quivered with fear.

"It's okay, you're just having a panic attack, I just need you to look at me, okay?" He called up.

Gabi swallowed and stared ahead.

"I don't think I can." Her voice rose an octave.

"Okay, okay," he swung up and perched on the side of the seat she was filling. He took her hand from her lap and warmed her cold, stiff fingers that clenched her top.

Troy counted to five and then began a well-practiced speech he'd given to hundreds of people showing signs of anxiety to this degree.

"Just remember, you're talking to a friend, someone who cares about you. There's nothing out of that windscreen, there's nothing outside of this truck. Just you and me. And while I talk to you, I'd find it really sweet if you could look into my eyes for me. Not to hypnotise you or anything like that, but because I like to see who I'm talking to…there, that's right," he encouraged as her neck ceased a little and she twisted to face him. "Okay, good. Now, tell me something, because I always wondered, what colour are my eyes?"

"Blue," she breathed out and sucked in a tight breath right after, all while his hands rubbed hers soothingly.

"Really? Nothing else?" He wondered with a little amused squint.

"Grey…" She considered, taking deeper breaths to accommodate for thinking time. "Oh my god, are those flecks of green?"

"Hm, doubtful unless the milkman got involved," he teased and smiled at her- maybe the first unguarded smile she had seen. "Okay, so we have my eyes. Now, what about what I'm wearing?"

Gabi frowned. _What the hell did that have to do with the price of fish?_ She was paralysed with fear for god's sake, who cared what he was wearing?

"A red plaid shirt and blue jeans," she flicked her eyes down and back up, not missing the v in his shirt that exposed a hint of chest hair. Just a hint but enough to have her pulse going.

"Okay take a deep breath for me because this next question is a hard one…"

"I sincerely doubt it," she murmured and he smiled again, that pure, untainted smile.

"Okay, humour me," he asked and she sighed out, visibly relaxing.

"I need you to look really closely…" He warned.

"Okay…" She rolled her eyes.

"How many fillings do I have?" He opened his mouth and she thought she might actually hit him if he wasn't so damn cute, but as it was she really had to twist round to see and now he had retreated, she could put her knees to the side of the truck where the door was.

"Your mouth is disgusting," she complained.

He shut it and looked offended. "Well, thanks…"

"You have five, by the way." She added for good measure.

"Five?" He repeated, shocked. "What the hell…"

Gabi looked at him sharply and he grinned.

"I have one more question…" He said, still holding her hands, both of them she now noted, gently between his fingers.

"Oh, good grief…"

"How tall am I?"

Okay, she had to get down for this one. She could see what he was doing here and it had damn well worked. Two minutes ago, she couldn't move, now she was jumping down to the ground with his help as he asked her to measure him.

Well okay, if she was going to do this, she may as well do it properly, and if Troy were going to invent such silly games then he must suffer the consequences, she decided.

She was in flats, so that made her five feet two, plus one inch. Five-three. He was in converse which may also add an inch and she had to tip her head right up to see his face, but he wasn't a giant. So he wasn't a whole foot taller, she measured. Maybe just six inches. She added the inch and another for his ego.

"Five feet eleven," she recounted with a knowing tug of her lips.

Troy pursed his lips. "Ten, actually, but thank you for adding an inch to appease me."

_Oh, so he knew that trick, huh?_ How she had fallen for it, she smirked.

"Okay, you don't have to look at me now, because I want you to find another guy who is five feet ten, has blue-grey eyes with flecks of green and has five fillings…"

"Are you high?" She asked incredulously, then swiped him as he laughed.

"I'm kidding! But are you okay to shop?" He asked with a pause of concern.

"Yeah," she nodded her agreement.

"Okay, let's shop," he kept her hand enclosed with his and she didn't object. She didn't even ask him why he was coming with her instead of going to the library like he should be because she needed him there and he kind of knew it.

Just like the other night, just like her instinctive sense had told her what to do, she accepted his, too.

"Wow, you have enough clothes for three months, let alone two weeks!" He teased as they came inside after lunch and an afternoon of sitting in the library where Gabi quietly read and Troy studied.

"Well, what's a girl to do?" She dismissed.

"I suppose you'll be moving in with Jake when he gets back?" Troy called through from the kitchen as he poured sodas for them both.

"Uh…yeah," Gabi answered unsurely as he came through.

"I mean, you're getting married and all so I just assumed…" He led of their living arrangements.

"Well, I'm not sure when we're moving in together," she answered ambiguously. "I'm sure we'll sort it out when he's back, like you say…"

"You _are_ moving in together?" Troy squinted suspiciously.

"Hm, yes, of course," she swallowed, dropping her gaze to her drink. "Thank you for the soda…"

"So when's the wedding?" Troy pressed, sensing something amiss but not sure what.

"Oh, we haven't set a date yet," she blushed.

Okay, no date. No sex. And no plans to move in.

"I'm not sure I understand," Troy frowned and when Gabi had invited him to quiz her, this wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She sweated under the close scrutiny of the logistics of her relationship with Jake and looked into Troy's eyes which she found she had difficulty lying to.

"We had…somewhat of a whirlwind romance," she invented, sighing internally. _Oh god, lies_. Lies were terrible, and they always got found out, somehow.

"I see," Troy said although he obviously didn't see at all.

"I…guess we just…haven't finalized the details yet," she grasped at words to fulfill his curiosity.

"Gabi, if you don't mind me saying, you're not the kind of girl my brother usually goes for…" Troy decided to put a cat among the pigeons.

"I'm…not?" She strangled out.

"No," he chewed his upper lip and twisted on the sofa.

"What kind of girl does he normally 'go for'?" She repeated with control and he swallowed down his fear to answer her loaded question.

If it created trouble then so be it, but he'd never seen his brother with a brunette before, let alone a Latina.

"He normally prefers blondes," Troy explained briefly.

Gabi shrugged. "Everyone knows brunettes are sexier…"

"That's the other thing, my brother likes sex, yet you told me you're a virgin…"

"As my doctor," she blushed. "I didn't expect you to be so inquisitive about my sharing a bed with your brother."

"And I can't say that I've ever seen him with a woman of colour," he finished lightly, raising his brows as his eyes scrutinized her face for signs of lying.

"And what a poorer man he was for it," she rose with utter dignity and grasped her shopping bags. "I'm going to try on my things…"

"Right," he smiled knowingly to himself. "See you for dinner."

/

Dinner was a little awkward. Troy felt innately uncomfortable at Gabi's evident withdrawn mood and silently berated himself for his bold questioning earlier in the day.

She was right, who was he to judge her sexual status or his brother's 'type'? Just because Jake had only dated blondes before didn't mean he hadn't fallen in love with Gabi for her own attributes; things he himself could see were worth falling for.

Maybe it just irked him, then, that his brother had spent his life dating blonde bimbo's and the one girl Troy felt _he _might be more suited to; his brother had already wooed.

But he shouldn't be taking out any inappropriate feelings he had on Gabi- he was wrong to put her in that awkward position and now he needed to apologise and get them back on safe ground.

Whilst trying _not _to find her attractive. _Tough task._

"I…uh…I'm sorry if I was a little…intrusive earlier," Troy posed as he lay a plate of new potatoes, salmon and artichoke on the table in front of Gabi.

Gabi darted him a look. _So was she. _She had got flustered and awkward and hadn't known how to cope with his intense questioning but she blamed herself for inviting it in the first place. She also blamed the fact his intense blue eyes put her on edge because she felt he was looking right into her soul when he gazed at her.

"It's okay," she assured hesitantly. "I kind of expected it with Jake and I marrying so quickly after meeting…"

"Hm," he chewed thoughtfully and squinted at her slightly, something that also made her weaken- both with fear and with attraction from the way his long lashes melded together.

"I'd really like us to be friends, though," she carried on to force a break in her thoughts and the potentially intense moment between them.

"We are," he assured. "Please don't take my questioning as a sign of anything other than brotherly concern…"

Gabi ventured her eyes to his again. "You don't have to like me, Troy. And I'm sure it will take time to trust me…but I won't hurt Jake. I promise."

Troy flicked his eyes over her sincere features and took in a breath that smarted with hurt over the fact she was clearly telling the truth about how she felt about Jake and also gave him time to consider her words.

"I do like you," his voice was soft with meaning and she felt her own breath hitch at it.

"Then let's work on the rest," she suggested.

Troy agreed to her suggestion and went about making hot chocolate, finding himself sitting beside Gabi in the living room as she sipped her drink and looked around the room with silent unease.

"So," Troy began, frowning as he tried to think of a question to start off their conversation. "Uh…"

"You know, you're the first guy I've met who actually _likes _talking," she mused, flicking her eyes to him.

Troy lifted his brows and wasn't sure that this was necessarily a compliment.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're thinking," he quickly denied, remembering his brother's incorrect assumption.

Gabi giggled. "That's not what I was thinking," she assured.

"Oh…sorry," he frowned.

"I…I just think if I had met you before now…like before meeting Jake…" she posed brokenly and Troy peered over at her with something akin to horror on his face. Just what in the hell was she saying, he wondered?

Gabi seemed to catch his fearful look because she swallowed, hard.

"No!" she gasped, twisting. "I don't mean…god, that came out all wrong…"

He sucked his lower lip and gave her a direct look, something that stilled her and froze her into place. Something in his gaze just immobilized her body and what could she do? Deny it? She wasn't in control of her body when he looked her way and she definitely wasn't in control of any of her senses- the sense that should tell her _not _to lean toward him and part her lips in soft wonder at the look he afforded her.

Was he figuring her out, she wondered? Or looking for flaws? _He'd find plenty_, she mused. But why was he even looking? To catch her out? To report back to his brother?

Or maybe- just maybe- he wanted to prove he made her react like this. Maybe he wanted her for himself after all and her whole world would come crashing down around her with that knowledge.

She couldn't let those eyes fool her. For surely this was a trick? A mean, low-down, dirty trick to make her fall.

"What _did_ you mean?" He asked in a soft voice, bringing his body back from hers where they had leaned strangely close for those moments.

Gabi snapped back into place and blinked lazy lids over clouded eyes.

"I can talk to you more," she relayed with a clear, crisp voice that hid the tell-tale quiver she felt inside so well. "I just think we would have been better friends if I'd met you before…"

_But she still would have fallen for Jake. _That's what she was saying, he mused. _Way to go big brother, you met her first. _She saw you first and she fell in love there and then. And she would do the same all over again.

Then why had she sat there and stared at him so intently, he wondered? Almost like she would kiss him…

_Not likely, _his inner self derided. He wasn't Jake. He was nothing like him, in fact. If she was looking at him at all it was because she was wondering how different two brothers could really be. She was probably wondering if he was lying when he said he wasn't gay…

"Well," he cleared his throat to break the spell binding between them. "I'm sure we will be…_friends_," he dragged the word out of his husked throat. "All in good time…"

And with that he stood up to march himself to his room. To sleep. Like he should have been doing instead of falling into some kind of unbeatable trap with Gabi. His brother's girl.

_How he had to keep reminding himself of that, _he mused as he tossed sleeplessly into the night.

_How he had to remember._

/

Troy sat on the love seat on the veranda and enjoyed the veritable bliss of Sunday morning from his porch.

He loved the peace and tranquility here, in these moments before the world woke up. He loved watching the kid delivering papers, the dog haplessly crapping in someone else's yard- _as long as it wasn't his_- and he loved the smell of rain fresh on the ground; which he breathed right now.

Any moment now, the sun would break through the thick morning cloud and with it, would come 'the bustle' as he liked to call it. Lawn-mowing, car-washing, scooters, bikes, maybe even some street base-ball. He liked that the best because sometimes the kids let him join in and thought he was cool for an adult and it kind of replaced his non-cool existence for a few hours.

This morning, however, his pretty neighbour, Georgette had decided to also rise early and she called him over.

"Coffee?" She asked and he slipped his hands in his jeans pockets and went; unable to say no such was his politeness.

"Just for a little bit," he smiled shyly as he shuffled in.

"I'm sure Toby will rope you into baseball later," she smiled of her son who was still sleeping.

Troy shrugged. "That's okay."

"You seem…different," she commented as she made coffee and glanced at him.

"Me? No, just enjoying the quiet," he blushed.

"How's work?" She checked as she passed him coffee, cream, sugar and cookies which he devoured with hunger.

"Wow, these are amazing," he eyed a second and she smiled softly at him.

"Go ahead, eat them all. You look like you could use some feeding up."

"Is that what mom's always say?" He wondered. "Because you sound just like mine…"

She laughed lightly. "I hear you have a friend staying," she broached lightly and Troy blushed again.

So news travelled fast. Dare he tell this stranger the girl in house was his brother's fiancée? That kind of news could tempt all kind of trouble. But then, what did they need to hide?

"She's a platonic friend," he answered diplomatically.

"Well let her know if she needs some female company-plus a screaming brat- then she is welcome any time." Georgette offered.

"Thank you, that's very kind, I'll let her know." He assured.

"Are you…dating anyone?" She asked next, fairly casually considering how blatant she was being, Troy mused.

"Ah, not right now. Busy working on finishing my medical exams and working to pay for them…" He explained.

"Well, if you ever fancy a night out- bowling, drinks- whatever…just…know I'm here and I…" Georgette blushed. "Look, you're an attractive guy, okay? I don't know if anyone ever told you that, but there it is."

Troy ventured shy blue eyes up. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

_If only she was five feet two, brown eyed and Latina_, he thought to himself. _She'd be perfect._

"Oh, I think I hear your lady friend calling for you in the yard," Georgette ran over to the window.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be-"

"Darling, he's in here with me!" Georgette called back, much to Troy's embarrassment. "I'll send him right over!"

He stared at his neighbour like she was mad until she noticed.

"Oh," she laughed self-consciously. "Sorry, I didn't want her to worry unnecessarily."

"Erm, thanks, I think," Troy puzzled and quickly excused himself.

"Do come by, or your friend!" Georgette trilled as he scattered down the porch steps and all but ran for home.

"Where the hell did you go?" Gabi demanded breathlessly, a distressed red blush high on her cheeks from breathlessness and then he flicked his eyes down- probably the biggest mistake he'd ever made because as he followed her inside, he realized she was wearing his jersey again- and clearly had been wearing it all week- in bed!

"Where did you find that?" He asked right back of his top.

"Don't change the subject," she squinted. "I woke up, I let you sleep for an hour, I came to wake you and you weren't there. I then went out the front, out the back and…okay I didn't go into the street, but I almost did…and I know you can't be here all the time but when I wake up and the door is unlocked and I'm just wandering around in my nightie, then I like to know you're here, too," she gestured wildly while Troy just folded his arms to her tirade. "Where were you?"

"Next door," he made a face. "Didn't you hear my neighbour screaming at you in the yard?"

"No," she blushed hotly, realizing she was over-reacting and not knowing how to back down. Instead, she fronted it out and stomped up to him, jutting her chin. "How was I meant to know you sneak out at all hours to bang your neighbour, what am I psychic?"

Troy lowered his arms very slowly and never let his gaze break from hers.

"I don't see how I can be 'banging my neighbour' as you so charmingly put it, when I am, like you, a virgin," he arched a brow and watched her mouth open. "And for god's sake, do you have to insist on wearing my jersey to bed because it's driving me insane?" He all but roared as he leaned over her, his arms tense with frustration- of the sexual kind and nothing else, despite his apparent annoyance.

Gabi let out two fast, angry breaths and then she did the thing that she felt was probably the most stupid thing she had ever done in her life- she braced his face with her hands and tiptoed to kiss him; her whole body stretched to reach his mouth and inadvertently plastering against his in the process.

She felt him tense, felt those rigid arms go tight in repulsion and then something happened.

He kissed her back.

The arms that were tight wrapped slowly around her waist and brought her closer into his hard, wanting body and the mouth that had tried to shun hers gave in and deepened the kiss by cupping her neck with such beautiful gentleness, she thought she might cry.

As it was, she whimpered against the flick of his tongue into her mouth and then she found herself deserted, wavering unsteadily as she watched Troy dash for his room; her fingers going to her mouth as if she had just been burned.

"Troy, wait..!" she called and grimaced as she heard the slamming of his door.

_Well, that was how he felt about that_, she mused as she caught her desired breaths and willed her heart to stop galloping and her intimacy to stop throbbing.

"_You well and truly fucked that one up_," she sighed to herself as she rolled her eyes heaven-ward.

Now what?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone thank you for your reviews, you make me smileeee! :D

Bluebell- I just couldn't go this time, a few reasons but I saw him on Daybreak this morning and will watch Graham Norton on Friday for his interview there!

**CHAPTER 5**

Work was good. It was steady, it was predictable, you could do as much as you wanted, or as little. And you could avoid going home for hours- maybe days-Troy calculated as he picked up his next clipboard.

_But was avoidance actually the answer?_

_Yes_, he smirked to himself. Because there was no way he could face the woman that habitated his house and not want her. And that was the crux of the problem that started the whole kissing thing in the first place.

And what was that about her kissing him back?

_She was marrying his brother for Christ's sake, didn't she have any control?_

Maybe it was just the comment about being a virgin too and wearing his shirt, and how she had been really scared he was gone just the moment before…_yeah, that was it_. Shock. Shock could to funny things to a person's brain.

_Like make them want to kiss you._

Okay he hadn't heard of that one before, but he was going to add it to his list of unfounded medical side-effects. Shock: an unexpected, intense, and distressing experience that has a sudden and powerful effect on somebody's emotions or physical reactions. _Symptoms: Kissing people you __**weren't**__ marrying, jealousy, rage._

His out-loud groan stopped a fully-fledged doctor in the hallway.

"Are you quite alright there, son?" The man asked and Troy didn't wonder where his own sometimes archaic expressions came from.

"No, I'm in extreme pain and I think I'm dying," he smarted back.

"Well, I doubt you'd be able to stand if you were…" The man joked.

"I kissed my brother's fiancée," he shared with the older man who didn't know him, just to gauge his reaction.

"Oh dear. Well this is a very grave matter indeed. Perhaps you would like me to help fake your death until the whole thing is over?" He suggested and Troy smiled wanly.

_Great, He was going to die_. Even this stranger thought so.

_Die, die, die_. In pain. Lots of pain. That's what people did when they broke cardinal rules. Wasn't it in the bible? Do not covet thy brother's wife, or something? Oh god, he was in for it. After dying his really painful death, he was then going straight to hell to be incarcerated with other evil wrong-doers. He didn't even have heaven to look forward to as a comfort.

"Troy?"

He shook his head against the voices calling him and wondered if he'd already arrived at Satan's door.

"I think we should talk."

/

As it turned out, Satan hadn't come for him- thankfully- and it was in actual fact Gabi, sneaking into ER to confront him.

After reminding her she shouldn't come in there, he asked for a break so he could speak to her as she requested and he took her out to the front where ambulances came and went and people milled restlessly.

It wasn't the best place, he considered in hindsight.

"Look, I'm sorry that I borrowed your top," she began, all doe eyed and...What was she wearing, he frowned? A knitted tent? Whatever it was it was huge but didn't quite reach her knees and gaped at the v-neck to expose the edge of her lace bra. "I should have asked."

_Oh, she was still talking._

"You're right, it's not fair on you that I wore your stuff and made you feel…things," she expressed awkwardly. He frowned at the purple marks under her eyes where she had clearly been crying.

"And I promise you, I would never cheat on Jake…god," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess you _are_ his brother and I miss him so…." She swallowed, lifting her eyes to see his reaction.

"I'm nothing like my brother," he gritted out, as if the comparison insulted him.

"I know," she swallowed again. "Don't you think I know?"

"You're the one who said-"

"Okay, I'm just trying to reason why I…did what I did," she sighed.

"My brother will _kill_ me for kissing you," Troy emphasized and Gabi shot her eyes up at his desolate tone.

"No, this was my fault; I take full responsibility…" she accepted quickly. "And Jake doesn't need to know about any of it."

Troy rocked back on his heels and pursed his lips. "If you don't tell him, I will."

"Why?" She shot quickly, panicked. "Let's face it; you'll be more hurt than me. What happened today was just the result of living in close confines and me getting upset…nothing more," she insisted and ventured her eyes to his. "Right?"

Troy swallowed down his own misgivings. "Nothing more," he clenched his teeth against that particular lie.

In reality, he wanted to do 'nothing more' than take off that ridiculous jumper she thought shrouded her clearly curvy body and wrap his arms around her and kiss her some more. _A lot_ more. Until kissing became irrelevant and they had no choice but to roll into bed together…

Gabi hitched back a breath in her throat at the glowing look in his eyes that told her he wanted to do a lot more than kiss her. She reminded herself sternly why they couldn't.

"Good, then we're agreed. We pretend today never happened and say nothing of it again." She bargained.

Troy smiled wanly and nodded. "Agreed."

"Good. I'm sorry, really," she added as she realised her time was up.

"Good night, Gabi," he called as she walked away into the night alone and then he frowned, suddenly realizing what she had done.

She had come all the way down here, alone- even though she was frightened to death and now she was planning on doing the exact same thing back again in the dark! No wonder she'd been trembling, he remembered as she had stood there. But that kiss had meant so much to her that she'd fought every demon and forced herself through it to see him.

And if his brother meant that much to her, then he knew the kiss didn't. Even if it did hurt him to admit that because the kiss had meant an awful lot to him but then that didn't matter, did it?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and quickly sprinted after her, calling his boss to let them know he'd had an emergency at home and had been called way. For once, to Troy his patients weren't the ones in need of his help.

Gabi was. And he hoped to god she wouldn't need it.

/

"Hey!" Troy called her as soon as she came into view and he watched her tense, and then relax as she twisted to see his familiar face.

He came up in front of her. "I thought I told you to let me know when you need an escort," he accused gently and Gabi's face creased into thankful tears, something he tried very hard to ignore because if he didn't, they might end up in the same scenario that had caused their rift in the first place.

"Thank you," she breathed and clasped his elbow, leaning her head into his arm vulnerably.

"It's a nice night," he commented, looking up at the moon and stars shining away above them.

Gabi was surprised for the conversation because she thought he would still be mad at her- despite his manners being so deeply ingrained that he ignored his emotions to fulfill a gentlemanly deed.

"Only you think so," she barbed, and then winced at her bitter tone.

"Ouch," he mused, then sighed. But it didn't wane him. "Look, we made a pact, let's just move on," he suggested.

"I didn't mean that," she looked up and he frowned.

"Then what?"

"Coming out here tonight just made me re-live everything that had happened…before," she described of her attack.

"I'm sorry," he winced. "You didn't have to come out, I never meant for you to be afraid again…"

"I was afraid you'd never speak to me again unless I followed you," she admitted with a smile that ghosted her lips.

Troy tilted his head as if considering this option. "That's a good plan," he commended.

"But I don't want that."

He nodded. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?" He asked, infinitely jealous of his brother who got to be protective over this woman every day and he only had few short minutes.

"I know," she lay her head back against his arm and gripped his bicep, a feeling he could find himself getting all-too used to.

He sighed out and watched his breath mingle with the air.

"You weren't scheduled to work today," she commented. "Do you get another day off?"

Troy smirked at her quick-thinking mind.

"Well, I hardly showed up," he mused of his short stint before leaving. "But I think my boss might let me have an extra night this week to study."

"How do you do it all?" She awed of his commitments.

He shrugged. "I could do less. If I had reason to." _If I had a girlfriend._

His unsaid words hung between them.

"I think it's amazing what you do in the ER," She said. "I couldn't face something like what happened to me."

He smiled ironically. "Well, as you know, sometimes it breaks my heart to see what goes on in this world," he suggested of his emotional response a few nights back. "But then sometimes it makes me believe so much in humanity and love," he emphasized.

"What does love have to do with medicine?" She puzzled and he smiled.

"Everything. The woman who was beaten in the street but has a loving fiancée sitting outside diligently waiting for news," he exampled her own circumstance. "The lady who loses a baby but gains unlimited support from her husband…The guy who cries when he's having his broken leg set from a soccer accident who's sixteen-year-old girlfriend came along just to hold his hand."

"You really do see it all," she marveled as they came up to the house and Troy let them in.

"Goodnight, Gabi," he husked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for her to go up first.

"Thank you, Troy," she hugged him around the middle suddenly and he sighed and hugged her back, even letting his head tilt against hers for a moment before they parted.

/

_Oh Jesus holy fuck!_

Troy jammed his feet into vans while simultaneously dragging on a shirt and dialing his brother's number, all three things which seemed impossible to do together and instead of waiting for the ringing to be answered, he ran down the stairs and into the street.

"Gabi!" He yelled. "Gabriella!"

"Hello?" A voice clicked into his ear and he startled at it.

"She's gone, bro. Where would she go?" He asked instantly.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jake asked lazily, bemused more than worried.

"Gabi, she's not in the house…" Troy explained and began to run down the street in his boxers; with just his plaid shirt and vans to cover the rest of his naked body.

"So what, she goes out all the time," Jake assured.

"Not since the attack," Troy reminded his clearly brain-dead brother.

"It's daylight, she likes to ride a bicycle…" Jake dismissed.

Troy ran a hand into his thick, soft hair and closed his eyes. "Okay, well if you're sure I shouldn't be worried…"

"Relax man. Go and knock one out while she's out of the house," his brother suggested and Troy took his handset down from his ear to look at it before lifting it back up.

"Ok, will do. Thanks for the tip…"

"And bro, don't forget the lube!" Jake teased as Troy ended the call.

_So much for his help._

_Wait…was that_? He squinted into the distance, thinking it could be Gabi, walking beside Georgette of all people- in leggings and a racer-vest that clung to her form and showcased exactly what she was hiding under those jumpers.

He ran his hand back into his hair and opened his mouth, his frown fixed across his features as they both approached.

"Good morning, Troy!" Georgette greeted. "Is your lovely half-naked package for me or for your platonic friend here?" She wondered cheekily and Troy stared at her, then Gabi and then managed to shut his mouth.

"Uh…"

"Troy, why are you out in the street in your boxers?" Gabi wondered, fighting the sharp tug she felt within at his lovely bed-messed look. "And not much else…" She added for effect.

"I thought…"

"You thought…" Georgette prompted.

"I didn't see Gabi when I woke," he told his neighbour but his eyes were firmly pinned on Gabi's. _And her breasts_, he added mentally when he dipped his gaze to them.

"But you pop round your neighbour's all the time," Gabi reminded him of her own melt-down of panic.

"That…I do," he conceded, still with his hand in his hair which he lowered self consciously as he flicked a look to Georgette and swore he saw her lick her lips at his bare torso. He shyly pulled the edges of his shirt together to at least button it up; only then realising it was inside out and the task was not as easy as he expected.

"Young man, are you flashing?" An elderly lady came up behind Troy and he blushed at Mrs. Avery's accusation.

"No, good grief, no," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shame," she murmured and he frowned, wondering if he had heard right. "Beautiful behind," she added to the two women spectators, both of whom broke into giggles.

"We best get you inside before the whole neighbourhood run out here and try and strip you," Georgette suggested and Gabi smiled at her accurate comment as another door opened and a housewife called 'Coo-ee!' to Troy with a girly wave.

"Is it because I'm a doctor?" He murmured as he came inside his house once Gabi and he had gently shunned Georgette's offer for coffee.

"Is it because you're a doctor what?" Gabi opened the fridge and stuffed a croissant straight into her mouth from the open packet on the counter.

"That women want to strip me," he puzzled.

"No, that would be your six-pack," she called behind her, biting her tongue against adding _and sexy arms, magnificent shoulders and pecs to die for._

"Oh," he rubbed his now covered belly for comfort.

"And when you-" Gabi stopped short, pulling eggs out of the fridge to make an ommelette.

"When I what?" He pushed, figuring this was neutral ground after Gabi's assurance her kiss had been merely a blip in her radar.

"Well, you put your hand in your hair a lot," she described. "Women like that."

"Why?" He asked incredulously.

"Because it messes it up…like…"

He lifted his brows. "Like?"

"For god's sake Troy, are you that clueless?" She rolled her eyes.

"Uh… yes?" He offered with all the naivety of a young man.

Gabi sighed, keeping her back firmly to him. She was not going to indulge him by revealing her embarrassed flush, not was she going to indulge herself the pleasure of looking at him.

"It looks like you've been 'at it' all night," she explained in a surprisingly clear voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like a lady has had her hands in it and ruined you in the best way possible…"

_Jesus Christ, this was worse than kissing_, she considered, gritting her teeth.

"Hm," he merely sounded. "Do you think that?"

"About your hair?" She checked, buying time as she whipped eggs and heated the skillet.

"Yes, about my hair," he sighed impatiently.

What he really wanted to know, was if his 'sex hair' was preferable to Jake's 'tousled bad-boy' style, although one could hardly tell the difference apart, to Troy it suddenly seemed really important.

"I think…it suits you," she allowed with a swallow, pouring her eggs into the pan.

"Huh."

She twisted and flicked a secret look on him as he studied his table in great detail.

"Jake has good hair." He said then.

"Yes, he does," she agreed warmly.

"Is his a result of your hands ruining him in the best way possible?" Troy asked innocently.

Gabi cursed under her breath as the ommlette split on her attempted flip at hearing her expression thrown back at her in such a way. The man knew he was getting to her and she didn't like it one bit. She didn't know if he was testing her loyalty to Jake or just using her as a toy to amuse himself, but either way she knew she had to suck it up. Because she was the one who had gotten herself into this sordid mess and by god, she'd have to find a way out if it, too.

"I should hope so," she turned and replied sweetly, putting him off guard.

"Hm," he said again and looked at his ommlette, then her. "Thanks?"

"Oh, ever the gentleman," she complained of his questioning manners.

"I try," he smiled as he tucked in.

_Don't we know it_, she mused.

/

"I miss you so much…" Gabi cooed into the phone receiver.

"Does he suspect anything?" Jake asked and Gabi jolted at the question. They'd agreed not to talk about this. Ever. Until after the wedding.

"Oh no, baby don't come back early…" Was he getting her hidden messages, she wondered?

"He rang me and panicked because you'd gone off," Jake shared.

"Well, I can imagine he was worried as I didn't leave a note," she could answer this question uncoded.

"It was 8am and light outside." Jake stated.

"Robbers and rapists operate at all hours, Jake," she suggested with a little tension in her voice.

"He didn't sound like he was just worried, Gabi. He was running around the street looking for you…"

"I promise you that Troy is taking good care of me," Gabi assured.

"What the hell does that mean!" Jake hissed. "Can you please find somewhere else to go?"

Gabi sighed and got up off the sofa, twirling her hair and smiling felinely as she went up to her room as if to signal to the studious Troy that she was about to have some 'private time' with her fiancé.

"Okay, fine, I'm alone," she confided as she lay back on her bed.

"Do you like him?" Jake asked outright and Gabi swallowed.

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, Gabi. I can tell something is going on down there…."

"Look," she took command. "I went out, he didn't know where, he did the same thing any _human being_ would have done and he worried where I'd got to. Where in that did you jump to the conclusion I…had feelings for your brother?"

"Not had, Gabi. _Have_," he corrected. "And strangely enough, I know my own brother pretty darn well."

"And he knows you too, because apparently you never dated a brunette before or a girl of colour!" She spat back.

Jake sighed on the end of the line. "Okay, this is stupid I'm getting jealous over my own brother…"

"When there's no need to," she added.

"When there's no need to," he repeated slowly and Gabi noted the similarity with Troy.

"In one week, we're getting married and everything will be sorted," she added for good measure.

"Yeah. One more week." Jake agreed. "Do you think you can resist my brother for that long?"

Gabi didn't take kindly to his tone.

"I'll see what I can do," she announced and hung up, sitting up to go downstairs and then realizing she should probably stay up here a little while to enhance the image she had retired to enjoy some privacy with Jake. But really, there was no need to pretend because it was up to them if they decided not to have phone sex when they called.

"He's gone?" Troy looked up from his book and Gabi swallowed at his hurt tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to say hi…"

"It's okay," Troy shrugged, even though it evidently was not. "He's always off somewhere."

"You miss him, huh?" She noted and he flicked his head up, surprised at her insight.

"Always," he smiled like a little boy. "We were inseparable as kids, even with the big age difference. Actually, he was more my father as my father left when I was five," Troy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gabi sympathized.

"Jake didn't tell you?" He squinted and Gabi forced a smile.

"He didn't mention much of your father."

"I'm not surprised," Troy allowed. "From what I gather, he laid in on Jake before he left. I remember them fighting but never…" Troy paused. "I just remember the day he left."

"Did your mom…?" She led.

"Kick him out?" Troy asked. "Yeah, she did. She was an incredibly strong woman to do that. So many told her she was crazy with two kids to raise on her own- I mean, Jake was fifteen by then- almost a man himself and she had to feed him, clothe him all on her own _and _take care of me."

"So Jake took care of you and your mom went to work…" Gabi filled in the gaps.

"Yeah," Troy nodded in fond memory.

"How come he won't just settle?" She wondered, knowing some of Jake's history but not all.

Troy smirked and lifted his eyes to hers. "You're the one marrying him, you tell me…"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know…"

"He's always liked trouble, put it that way. I think being a father to me all those years robbed him of his childhood and he never got to do the crazy stuff most kids get to do and get out of their system."

"He sacrificed his life to enrich yours." Gabi stated.

"But he would go crazy at me if I skipped school for like, one day, or cheated the arcade machines…he didn't get an education but he damned well made sure I got mine…"

"Just like a father would," she conceded with a sigh.

"What…" Troy hedged, then swallowed, looking to Gabi sat across the room from him with her legs tucked up and her body plaint with comfort on his sofa.

She lifted her head as if to prompt the question he was having trouble asking.

"What made you fall in love with him?" He asked; thinking maybe he could have asked that a better way, like when did she fall in love with him, rather than specifically asking for personal details. But then, if he knew what girls like Gabi fell in love with in a guy, then maybe he could change, he reasoned. Maybe he could become a guy like that too.

Was it danger, excitement? The dare-devil that lived inside of Jake? Was it the sense of being utterly free and protected at the same time? He'd felt all of those things with his brother. And unwielding love. But he was also quick to anger, unreliable and often absent. So what would a girl like Gabi- a sweet, innocent, amazing girl like her- want with a guy like Jake?

Gabi thought on the question for longer than was usually acceptable for someone about to marry the love of their life, but she found it hard in that moment to name qualities she enjoyed in Jake that she didn't find in Troy. She also knew the burning truth was that she wasn't in love with Jake, but Troy couldn't know that. Not ever. For all pretenses and appearances, she was in love with him and they were marrying out of love. No-one could suspect otherwise. But she found it so extremely difficult to keep lying to the man before her.

Because although he wasn't the tall, roguish, devastatingly handsome man his brother was, Troy- in her book- was all the better for it. He was softer in appearance, better-looking- beautiful even - to look at, his bone structure was less imposing, and his body was hard, defined, but held warmth and affection. And then there was his nature- his gentle, caring nature that fitted his shy, awkward appearance and unless she had seen him without his shirt, she might have thought he was just a soft copy of his brother but she knew a man still lie beneath that shirt. A man and a temptation all in one.

She was no more in love with Jake than she was with her foot, she mused silently. So what could she say? The truth? The truth that would ruin everything she and Jake had agreed? No, she had to lie- again. But as she began to think of something that might pass for truth, a fact dawned on her rather pressingly.

She _wasn't_ in love with Jake. But she was _falling in love_ with his brother. And she had no way of stopping.

"He makes me feel special," she replied as her brown eyes kept steady on his blue ones and as she saw Troy's eyes flicker with hurt; she knew he would never guess she was speaking about _him_ and not his older sibling, for her words were very real.

They were just about the wrong brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I need a Spanish translator for a story I am working on! First to reply gets the job and a part in the story! :D

Chri5tin3- I'm not sure if that 'where do you come up with this stuff?' was a good thing or a bad thing lol. But in answer- I really have no idea. It just pops right on into my head and I have to figure out furiously how to make it realistic enough to write into a love story lol! I hope it was a good thing ;)

Fanficfan1122- THANKYOU!

**CHAPTER 6**

"You're right, we should go out," Gabi suggested lightly on the following morning.

"It's Wednesday, who goes out on a Wednesday?" Troy made a face.

If he had any thoughts about their conversation the night before, he didn't show it. But he did look rather lovely in a soft plaid shirt rolled at the arms and jeans with loose socks that he kind of kicked around as he walked across the kitchen with his bowl to wash it up.

"_We_ do?" She offered with a nervous smile.

"Why suddenly do you want to go out?" Troy squinted suspiciously of her timing.

"Because I did the hard bit by conquering the dark and now I think I'm ready for the next step…"

The truth was, she was no further over the whole attack than she was when she left hospital, but she kind of forgot about it every time she looked into Troy's eyes and she wanted to see what he was really like- in public and all- before she finished her stint at his house.

"I see."

"Don't give me that look," she chided. "You can't tell me you don't have a little of the Bolton devil in you…"

"The Bolton Devil?" He repeated with disgust. "Actually, you know what? I don't want to know…"

"The dancing devil," Gabi admonished. "Jake dances like a hoofer, I'm sure you have a little of the magic in you somewhere."

"You want to see me hoof?" He checked with incredulity.

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"There's a bar in town, it's really not far and…I feel like dressing up."

"With your fiancé's little brother for company…"

"Your not just my fiancé's little brother," she argued. "You're my friend, too." She added at his expectant look.

"Friend. Right."

Gabi gave up on his frankly rude repetitions of her and rolled her eyes. "Fine, then we won't go."

"No…let's go," he assured quickly. "Let's hoof." He added bemusedly.

"No, I can tell you don't want to and it won't be any fun if you're just going to sulk all night…"

"Hey, I want to hoof," Troy argued. "You have no idea how much…"

"What time will you be back?" She hedged.

"They're letting me start at ten and finish at six."

"Shall we say eight o'clock then?" She checked for leaving times.

"Eight it is," Troy agreed and sank the last of his coffee. Coffee he wished contained whiskey to help prepare him for the night of punishment ahead.

/

Okay, so this is what happens when you have feelings for people you shouldn't have feelings for – say your brother's future wife, just for example- you get punished in the most sadistic, painful way that God- _or was it the devil?_- could possibly invent because that was karma.

Karma was created to show you that although you _think _you got away with the crime, you never really do. Something, someone is there to trip you up.

_And this was his fall_, he mused.

Gabi was standing at the bottom of the stairs in one of those silver bandage-type dresses that had layers wrapped around to really accentuate the curves of the specimen it was lucky enough to be cast upon and this dress, Troy considered, was extremely lucky. For Gabriella's curves were both toned and soft and the combination to him, was unknown and ultimately exciting.

_Why the heck would she wear a dress like that_, he bemoaned? Unless he was being punished.

Along with the said dress, she had on silver sandaled shoes that sparkled equally and her hair was loose in a wavy, glorious mane.

_He didn't stand a chance._

He sucked his lower lip and tried to remember how to breathe. If anyone ever questioned him under duress and asked him how the hell he'd let himself fall in love with this taken woman, then he wouldn't have been able to take the credit because ironically, even though she looked like the most amazing creature he'd ever laid eyes on tonight, it was her quirky personality that had him hooked from day one. Back in the hospital when she'd looked like a punch bag and wandered around looking for him, that's when he defined his feelings as going beyond 'professional'. Thank god he wasn't still her doctor or there'd be all kinds of lawsuits to pay…

"Well, do I look okay?" Gabi frowned at his lack of speech.

"You'll do," he cheered and marched for the door.

"Wait, do I need a jacket?" She checked.

Troy shrugged. "You can take mine if you need it."

Gabi smiled and hoped she would.

"You know, that dress is something you should wear out with my brother," he commented. "You could start all kinds of rumours dressing like that with me…"

"And you didn't running out in the street in your boxers looking for me?" She arched a brow.

"Only Georgette saw me," he blushed at that memory and Mrs. Avery admiring his ass.

"And the two female neighbours," Gabi added pointedly.

"Well, maybe my sex-hair distracted them into not thinking about it too much," he quipped. "Unlike tonight, in which case my hair is not going to save us from anything…"

"Would you stop worrying," Gabi grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the dark; low-lit club that was intimate and didn't hold too many and also didn't play outrageously loud music.

"Hm, this is actually alright," Troy considered once they were inside.

"See?" She stressed, ordering their drinks. "I told you it would be okay."

"Sure, I just…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Here. Let me mess your hair for you," she tiptoed and playfully ruffled his previously neat style.

"I was going for something different," he dead-panned when she stepped back.

"Oh well," she shrugged. "Shall we see who's dancing?"

"Who's dancing?" He frowned and followed her through, feeling the colour drain from his face as he suddenly realized what was happening. She wasn't dressed to kill _for him. _She was dressed to kill for a girl's night out! And Georgette was right there, shimmying on the dance floor to prove his point. And this wasn't a girl's night really, because Gabi was here to set them up. Him and Georgette.

_Oh god, this could get messy._

"Hey there, neighbours!" Georgette called and Troy smiled weakly.

"Hi, George," he shortened her name familiarly.

"I finally got him out," Gabi told her new friend and he flicked his eyes between the pair of them. _What was this, an intervention?_

"Loosen up," George told him and grabbed his arms to flap them up and down in an attempt to relieve his tension. "You know what you need?" She asked with a glimmer in her eye he didn't like.

He lifted his brows because he didn't trust his mouth.

"Hot sex," she said openly and he felt himself die inside a little. This was worse than he suspected.

Gabi for her part, just giggled. "She's so funny!"

Troy looked to her and begged her to tell him what was funny.

"Come and dance, get you in the mood," George winked and Troy found himself being forced onto the dance floor by a sex-starved neighbour who knew nothing about him.

He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights until a slow number came on and then he finally started to relax. _Okay, he could do this_. This wasn't so bad. Just…sway lightly, hold her close enough to make her feel wanted but not close enough to give her the wrong idea. Shuffle, sway, shuffle, sway, hey, he was really getting the hang of this…

"Can I have a dance with the doctor?" Gabi enquired of her friend and George smiled secretly with a wink.

"Enjoy," she said simply as she moved onto the next available hunk while Troy looked around helplessly for another partner. Anyone but Gabi.

"I haven't danced like this for so long," she smiled as he tensely took up his shuffle-sway again.

"Not with Jake?" He bit out on a tight throat.

"You really need to relax more," she avoided his question and stepped a tad closer, to which he should step back, but there was someone behind him and they already had their elbow in his back.

"This is the best thing you can do with a girl," Gabi kept on as she sighed and laid her cheek on his shoulder, sighing into his throat and his arm of its own accord, held her a little tighter while his other hand cupped hers to his chest; both of them too languid to care anymore.

"I shall remember that when I take George out," he said pointedly.

"You two are perfect for each other," Gabi assured. "She's fun and bright and spunky and she loves your hunky doctor-thing you have going on. And you're just what she needs- dependable, gentle, caring…"

"Boring," he added self-depreciatively.

"How do you equate that to boring?" She scoffed.

"Because all the girls like bad boys…full of danger and intrigue." He pointed out.

"That's not true," she denied softly, skating very close to an edge she had no business being near with skates on.

"Then why haven't I found my soul-mate?" Troy asked. "I knew deep down I was never going to be the guy Jake is, but I thought I had more than that for someone to love…"

"You do," Gabi assured quickly and fighting the affection from her voice. "You have so many qualities a girl could love…"

"Like being dependable, caring and gentle…" he repeated her list back with irony.

"Actually, some girls like that," she argued with a jut of her chin. "Not everyone wants hot sex."

"That's what George wants," he arched.

"You're a man Troy," Gabi said.

"What does that mean?"

This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Gabi cringed. They weren't meant to be fighting.

"It means every guy wants hot sex at some point right? Hell, every woman, too," she counted herself in. "Your ideal of tenderness and love outshining the basic animal need to mate is really sweet, but don't you get it? You'll want it too, one day. When you've found someone…that special someone…you'll want her so badly you won't care about being gentle with her…you'll just want her, whatever."

Gabi quivered with the force of her words, words she couldn't speak from experience but that she had only pictured herself through her dreams and imaginings of being intimate with Troy. She wanted him to hunger her and to take her, not to waste time on making sure she was taken care of, but her words seemed to be having the opposite effect and she knew, deep down she wanted him as he was – slow and gentle. So her statement was half-truth because everybody did have an animalistic side. But she wanted Troy for what he was, not what he could be if he let his guard down and released his inner tiger.

"If that's true then you don't believe in love at all," he squinted at her remark.

"Love is nothing to do with it!" Gabi argued. "It's _sex_!"

"I think you're the one who's not getting it," he remarked of her earlier jab at him. "Making love to a woman is hardly the same thing as having sex. And to be in love requires some level of control. Don't think I don't live and breathe like a man," he assured with glittering eyes that proved just so. "Just understand that when I make love to a woman, I am mating with her _soul_, not just her body. And for that reason, I would want to use my utmost care to ensure her pleasure as well as mine."

"You may want it," she said softly, defiantly. "But whether you have it in the moment of passion is another thing."

Well, he might never know, he considered as her perfume wrapped around him. As they stood there and swayed he fought his urge to press every curve that was wrapped so temptingly in that dress against him. She would be sure to feature in his erotic dreams tonight, the same erotic dreams he'd been suffering every night since she'd shared his bed and that every night, he begged to fade away.

"I think we should agree to disagree," Troy posed as they danced in a sea of people.

"For a doctor, you're strangely committed to romance," she remarked back, sighing a little as the song ended.

"Can I have him back now?" George's voice cut through the gaze they shared for a moment after parting.

Gabi swallowed and blinked her eyes down to shutter her emotions.

"He's all yours," she graciously gave up Troy to her competition and headed into the throng to find another partner, little realizing that as she went, Troy gazed after her.

/

"Okay give it up," George- ever the obvious- blurted as she began dancing with Troy again.

"Give what up?" He turned his attention to her and frowned.

George tilted her head and smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

Troy arched a brow. _Was it that obvious_?

"Of course I like her. I rarely dislike anyone I meet," he played for time.

"Oh please," George rolled her eyes. "I knew this wasn't going to fly between us; but I just had to come tonight to see what you two were about…"

"What are you talking about?" Troy frowned and closed the distance between them as he caught Gabi watching them from the bar. He felt a triumphant burn as she looked away.

"Gabi asked me here so you and I could get to know each other better," George explained.

"I had gathered that much," Troy mused.

"But I knew we weren't matched in that way so I guessed there must be something else behind it…"

"Something like…?" Troy prompted.

"I know you're just friends or whatever, but that girl-" George looked up. "That girl is testing the waters."

"Am I being really dumb or does none of this make any sense?"

"You're being dumb," his neighbour quipped. "But I shall spell it out for you and only because you're so damn adorable, okay? Otherwise I would've walked away," she teased and he smiled sheepishly.

"Gabi is your friend. You've been friends for some time and haven't noticed that actually, you're both kinda hot…That is, until now. Only she noticed first. And instead of ruining what is clearly a strong friendship, she's testing the waters by seeing if you like anyone else."

Troy listened intently to George's words- as ironic as they may be- but applied some sense of truth in them to their situation.

She was testing him, he realized. Because despite that kiss and their agreement to never speak of it, she was also strangely interested in his love life. So that was tonight's aim, he mused. To see if he was interested in her at all. But why would she play that game when she was marrying his brother? Did she feel something for him too and want to find out if breaking up with Jake was worth it?

_Oh boy, that was a whole can of worms that didn't need opening up_, he decided.

So what if he turned her little game on its head and played along? George knew the score, she wouldn't mind if he made Gabi a little jealous. And maybe then he might find out if she actually could prefer him to his brother even if she did end up marrying the older of them.

_He_ didn't have to betray Jake, he didn't have to show his hand in the game; all he had to was force hers. At worst Jake would find out Gabi was the untrustworthy one and as brothers they would stay strong.

It wasn't in his nature to think so callously, but then Gabi was the one who was trying to set him up here; so what was he actually doing that was so wrong? Taking her hint?

"George," he began softly. "I need to test a few waters myself and I'm not sure the best way to go about th-"

The next thing he knew, a hand cupped his neck and brought his head down, onto soft lips for a kiss that although was lovely, was not anything near the fireworks he had experienced with Gabi.

"Best be getting along now," George winked and patted his bottom as she disappeared into the crowd.

As he walked in a daze back to the bar, he ran a hand through his hair and frowned confusedly at Gabi.

"Ah, ready to go home?" He asked.

Gabi cleared her throat and lifted her chin, a tell-tale red blush across her cheeks. She'd seen that kiss. And from all apparent signs, she wasn't happy about it.

Troy smiled.

"Are you not…going to stay with George and see her home?" She offered lightly.

Troy met her gaze and held it. "She's an independent woman and who am I to change her?" He quipped jovially.

"I see," Gabi nodded and led them out as Troy carried his jacket while Gabi signaled for a cab.

He passed his jacket to Gabi in the car on seeing her shiver and she accepted the item with a grateful smile; albeit a reminder of her wearing his clothes once she slipped it on.

"Thank you," she said softly, looking out.

Troy let his fingers run over his lips as if to distract them from what they really wanted to be doing. His kiss with George had been okay, but he was a fool if he didn't admit it paled in comparison to Gabi's.

He was still trying to fathom exactly when the Filipino had infiltrated his every thought and become such a seduction; despite his attempts not to allow any of that to happen.

She hadn't helped matters by kissing him and wearing his jersey but he couldn't blame her for the very frank, very carnal response his body exhibited to her as they came inside the house. He was determined she wouldn't see him in that state either.

"I'm tired," he said and turned on the stairs with a heavy swallow.

Gabi stood and licked her lips, meeting his eyes.

She could have said anything in that moment and he would have done it.

_Kiss me?_ Sure!

_Make love to me?_ You bet…

_Never look at me again!_ Can't make any promises…

But she said none of those. In fact she didn't speak at all. She just stood, all eyes and hair and tight dress as she stared at him.

And something came, something so small, so insignificant, he might have passed it up if a squabble ever came of it.

She said, 'Don't leave.'

And he'd squinted, unsure of the meaning or the implication behind it, but whatever it was, he felt compelled to find out.

"What does that mean?" He wondered.

She stepped closer; ran her fingers into the hair at his neck and took two, deep, steadying breaths. "It means don't leave."

And then she was kissing him –again. More softly, slowly, gentle like a petal on water, then firmer as she grew bold. Slowly, slowly, his mouth responded despite the warning bells going off his in head, far, far away.

This was wrong, he didn't know how because it felt so damn good to be kissing her again, but somewhere, something was telling him this was deeply wrong.

How could it be wrong, he groaned as her body melded to his and his arms wrapped her close? How could this sweet, aching pleasure possible be bad? Surely…surely the sugared taste of her mouth and the soft feel of her skin to his could only be a good thing? Surely the soft weight of her perfect, pert breasts against his palms was nothing but the bliss they both clearly felt at that touch with sounds of wanting echoing out. And he was certain, _certain_ that no man nowhere would deny the fact that his hands cupping her backside and pulling her gently into the apex of his thighs was pure, unbridled pleasure. And rubbing his hardness against her thigh was an enjoyment too much, for that was what snapped him out of his desire-drunk stupor.

_Oh god, not again._

Her lips were swollen, her breaths were tight, his _pants_ were tight, for fucks sake_. How did they explain that?_

_Hi Jake, by the way, your fiancée turns me on to the point my pants feel like they're gonna burst...yeah that's right, your future wife. Sorry about that. Please don't kill me…_

"Don't run," she told him and he stood, transfixed by her ruffled state, half wanting to do everything she had suggested earlier in her little speech- _which he was sure included making love to her in a very basic, animalistic-need kind of way_- and half wanting to slap her and tell her to stop cheating on his brother.

"Give me one reason why not," he forced her hand. Quite rightly so.

Gabi swallowed, knowing they still had four days to get through before Jake came home. Four days to fight this, four days to pretend.

"Because I was jealous of George tonight," she batted her lashes down to her cheeks to hide her lie. Well, actually, that had been truth but that wasn't the real reason she had kissed him.

Troy squinted his eyes at her and she watched his pupils dilate in confusion as they hovered close.

"You think that's a reason to kiss me?" He scoffed.

"Yes," she jutted her chin. "I told you, it means nothing to me."

"And what about me?" Troy wondered of her little supposed scam which he didn't believe one iota. "You think _this_ means nothing to me?"

He jerked his chin down to bring her attention to his body part that was pressing for freedom in his trousers.

"You think this is a joke?" He stared at her, his look of disgust horrifying her; but reminding her she had no place playing with fire.

She swallowed against the groan that wanted to erupt from her throat at the sight of him swollen with arousal; for _her_.

"There's nothing funny from where I'm standing," she offered drily and flicked her eyes up to let the depths there be revealed to him.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not going to let you come between me and my brother," Troy ground out and stepped back, faltering as his heels touched the step. "Kindly do me a favour and stay the hell away from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Tee- yeah, it is confusing huh? I'm so cruel!

Midnight- :)

Juli93- thank you!

Garmor- woop!

Fishing- she so does…

Chri5tin3- yay! Thank goodness for that :p

Pumpkinking- you sum up the chapters so well, I love it!

Bluebell- Did I see Zac on GN? DID I? Hell YES. It was epic.

Hopelessromaticgurl- glad you liked it :)

Brittany Katniss Gabriella- you have your update!

Fanficfan- here it is!

Brother to brother 6- I'm sorry I didn't know who was still around to translate, I never meant to cause any offense. I love you too, for being a fan :)

AddyD90- will do ;)

Fictionbooksaremy life- Thank you!

**CHAPTER 7**

Gabi did as Troy asked. She got into a routine of making his meals; tidying up and disappearing with precise timing and when he was later than expected home; she'd put his meal in the oven with a note of how to heat it up.

It lasted for two days, which to her was fairly surprising because they did share a house, after all. You'd have thought that after a while they might have crossed each other's paths, but it seemed like he was going out of his way to make sure that didn't happen and she couldn't blame him.

Troy was in the middle of all of this_ mess_ and she really couldn't blame him for being bewildered and confused and well…turned on. She had done that to him, she blamed. She had kissed him- twice- and instigated some very passionate results and she had led him on.

_Gabriella Montez: Virgin. Prick tease._

_Oh, why couldn't this be so much easier_, she sighed? It was her own stupid fault for getting attacked in the first place and then none of this stupid mess would have happened. From now on, she was _never _walking _anywhere_ after dark or accepting kind gestures of accommodation. Never.

Gabi leaned back from her frantic scrubbing of the bathroom tiles and considered her aching body might be something to do with her rather robust involvement with the cleaning regime she'd applied to the whole house.

She was still recovering, after all. She should know better.

Her eye was normal size now; if a little puffy and bruised underneath and her stitches were ready to be pulled which she had to pop out for later seeing as Troy had clearly given up on that little job. Her body bruises were fading and there were only two more days until Jake came back to save her sanity amongst other things. Like her innocence. Innocence she wished to lose to Troy with more urgency each day but kept reminding herself not to even think about.

_Short term desire did not equal long term happiness_, she quoted.

Now all she had to do was believe it. She rose with a sigh and stretched out her aching muscles, twisting to leave the bathroom and barreling into another body- that of her housemate and avoider.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize you were in here…" His voice was scratchy like he'd just woken and she felt like a scullery maid in her damp, dirty outfit.

"Just cleaning," she supplied with a bow of her head.

"Is something hurting?"

_Oh god, why did he have to notice that_, she cried inside. _Why? Was there no god? Was she not female? Had she not seen his abs and his pecs and those __**arms**__ and did she not take pity on the already suffering Gabi; enough to make him not give a shit? Couldn't just something go right for her for on_-

"Gabi?" Troy's voice and blockading presence reminded her she needed to speak.

"My shoulder aches a little…" She conceded quietly.

"You shouldn't be doing all this work," he chided softly and even his serious tone didn't harden his evidently caring words. She almost cried at the unfairness of it all.

"Well, I had to keep busy somehow…"

"Get changed. Meet me downstairs, I have something you can put on it." He instructed and she nodded, then flinched when she felt the backs of his fingertips brush her forehead. "I'll take your stitches out, too." He added and she quickly left to avoid any further conversation.

_Damn_, now she wouldn't be able to escape unless she wanted to look like she was fleeing which actually right now seemed like a more attractive option than going downstairs to collect some magic muscle rub and have stitches pulled by the sexy-almost-doctor Troy himself.

She was in deep trouble, she realized. Deep, irrevocable, unending amounts of poo. Jake was not going to forgive her for this, she realized. Nor Troy. Which saddened her the most because she really did like him. More than like him. Maybe-loved him, even.

But that wasn't an option. She'd have to stand strong, feign tiredness and retire as soon as was politely acceptable and then she'd only have two more days to get through before Jake came home. Easy stuff.

_Right_?

/

"Ok, hold still…" Troy leaned over her slightly where she sat on the sofa and he on his coffee table with scissors and tweezers focusing intently with his beautiful blue eyes to remove her stitches with the least amount of pain possible.

Gabi reprimanded herself for thinking his eyes were beautiful and let out a sigh.

"Losing patience?" He asked with his usual warmth. Affection she thought she might never hear from him again.

"No," she denied softly. "Sorry."

"You're nervous," he pulled back and his brows furrowed in bemusement.

"A little." She agreed.

"Well, no need to worry you're in safe hands…"

Safe, strong, gentle, _sexy _hands…_Gabi this is getting you nowhere…_

"I know," she forced her mind back onto the matter.

"Okay, they're a day over so this might pinch a little," he warned of the last couple of threads to come out.

"Are they grown into my eyebrow?" She wondered and he couldn't help his soft, wide smile break through.

"Not quite."

"Good. I don't want blue eyebrows for the rest of my life…"

"Okay, next," he stood and tidied away the remains of his work and came back over with a small pot. "Muscle rub…"

"Thank you," she went to reach for it, but Troy merely sat down beside her with the pot, reading the instructions.

"Muscle rub ointment for bruised, swollen or sore joints and muscles. Apply using a thin layer against the affected area using circular motions…"

"Right, I think I can manage that," Gabi nodded of his reading.

"Ok, twist around," Troy turned toward her and instructed.

"Troy…"

"It's muscle rub," he told her. "Not massage oil. And lest you forget, I am a doctor."

"You also told me to stay the hell away from you," she glittered back, annoyed at his little attempt at intimacy.

"Well," he pursed his lips and flicked down his lashes, cornering her with serious blue eyes when he lifted them back up. "You did and now I'm ok."

She gave him a look as of to say she didn't believe him but he wasn't going to budge.

"I'm not taking my top off," she stated and Troy gave her a condescending smile.

"Then how am I meant to rub the ointment on?"

"I don't want you to, I already told you," she repeated through clenched teeth.

"I see a hundred women a day," he boasted. "All parts of…" he added. "Your shoulder is not going to cause irrevocable damage to me, I swear."

"_No, but your damn hands might to me_," she muttered to herself and looked stricken as she twisted in the seat.

Thank god she had put on a bra, she mused of her outfit change into a wide-necked top that dropped over one shoulder becomingly. She lifted off the top with a wince and froze as a pain shot through her joint.

"It's okay, I've got it," she heard Troy's soft voice pierce the fog of pain and then she felt the soft material of her top against her chest, startling her; where she quickly looked down to find he had covered her front by draping the top against her bare skin.

"Thank you," she said and meant it of his gentlemanly gesture, then jumped with a squeak as his hand touched her skin.

"Oops, are they cold?" He rubbed his hands together with the ointment and lifted her bra straps gently down onto her arms before he began again, rubbing wide, gentle circles over both her shoulders; her neck a little down her back and then gradually closed in on the sore spot under her bruise.

"Ouch," she whimpered and shuddered as he found a particularly tender spot and she felt him breathe in; and his touch changed to a softer stroke.

"Your skin is healing well, but you'll have to take it easy on this joint," he told her.

"I didn't realize they'd done so much damage," she worried.

"It's just tender and stretched from the fighting and the fall," he supplied. "Just no more scrubbing, okay?"

She nodded, twisting her hair over her shoulder as he worked across her skin.

"How's work been?" She ventured.

Troy sighed and she felt his breath fan her neck; something that made her shiver uncontrollably- a reaction she silently berated herself for.

"Hard," he admitted.

"No cute girls to keep you entertained?" She threw out lightly.

"No-one like you," he admitted and she wasn't quite sure how to take those words. She decided that taking them as a simple, meaningless observation was best in the circumstances.

"Well I _am_ one of a kind," she derided.

"You sure as hell are," his husked agreement had her twisting to face him, her arms clutching her top to her breasts protectively.

Her eyes appealed to his but he didn't seem in any hurry to answer her silent questions.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you the other night," he admitted with a blush. "I was fighting all kinds of feelings and I took it out on you…"

"No, you were right to put me in my place," she quickly assured with a vulnerable quiver.

"That's just the thing I can't wrap my head around," he puzzled, looking into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice a raw strangle as she breathed in and out with slow deliberation, ignoring the intense gaze of his eyes and the swell and fall of his own chest.

Troy squinted. "Why does it seem to me that your place is in my arms?"

Gabi took three, hitched breaths at his words.

"You _bastard_," she accused softly, then lurched forward to kneel, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rocked back with the force of her attack, somewhat surprised by the attaching of her mouth to his.

Not that he didn't like it, he mused. _He liked it a lot_. It wasn't every day a full-grown woman decided to throw herself at him and he couldn't be happier at which particular woman it was; but _oh god_, her tongue dipped into his mouth and reminded him of another pleasure he should be enjoying right now, other than the lovely idea that she wanted to be in his arms as much as he wanted her there.

"Troy," she panted a breath in and then resumed kissing, relaxing into the long moments their mouths met and mated; something deeper and more special magically occurring while she groaned and straddled him the best she could.

His fingers danced delicately over her shoulder; silently acknowledging her injury before his fingertips ran down her spine and toward her backside. Once he'd cupped there and enjoyed her vocal responses; he tugged at the cloth between them that covered her breasts and he didn't have to work hard to drag the material away.

Gabi whimpered and struggled closer, but he ran his hand up her side with slow precision until his thumb brushed under her mound and then broached the hard peak atop it, covered by her bra.

"This is wrong," Troy ripped his mouth away and beseeched at the buck she made in his lap at his touch. "I can't do this…"

Gabi panted too and ran her hands through his hair as she considered her words.

"It's not wrong," she finally came up with.

"It is!" He argued. "Jake's my brother. I'm cheating with my brother's fiancée. You tell me how that's not wrong," he challenged on desire-dark eyes, fighting his conscience.

"It's not wrong," she said again, then took a deep breath. "Because I'm not in love with your brother."

There. It was out. The solid, unavoidable truth. But with it, came a lot of questions. The only question she had though, was if he was going to be bothered to ask them? Or would he let tonight be exactly what they both wanted it to be?

His conscience won out. It irked her and impressed her at the same time. He wanted her, she could see it as evidently as he felt it, but he loved his brother like he was a father and that she knew, would come out on top of anything the pair of them may be experiencing.

"Is that all you're going to say?" He wondered.

Troy flicked his eyes over her face which shone with the desire she was feeling. He knew there was something more to this, something important. Hadn't he felt it himself, this strangeness surrounding her and Jake? So if what she said was true it might offer him some answers, even if it didn't give him what he wanted- Gabi herself.

Gabi adjusted in his lap and swallowed. "No. I'll tell you everything. But later, I promise."

She lifted his hand to cover her heart so he could feel the steady rhythm of it beating- hard for him, just like his was for her, she knew.

"Okay," he agreed and her brows lifted with surprise but she merely climbed off the sofa and took his hand to lead him up to her room where she slipped off her jeans in full view, letting his eyes roam her nearly-naked body that he'd half bared with the removal of her top.

His face almost creased with the knowledge that she wouldn't be his, but he refused to let that thought delay him.

He stepped forward until he reached her, cupping her waist with strong, gentle hands and resuming his kissing with equal tenderness and fervour as before. Soon, she made a noise and wrapped her arms around his neck and then he found himself being stripped, bit by bit by her inquisitive hands.

"You have an amazing body," she sighed as her hands enjoyed him and then her lips followed suit. "And mind," she added afterwards, but by no means an after-thought. It just wasn't his mind that was arousing her right now, purely from her touching.

Troy wrapped her into him as his blood pounded around his body with vicious need and he felt the all-too familiar hardening of his body as her hands broached below his boxers to cup his backside, a sweet, sexy move he hadn't expected of her.

He gasped and pulled back; his hair stuck to hers as they drifted.

"Gabi…" he looked at her with eyes as dark as the night and hers were no lighter. Only touch mattered now, only swollen lips on skin and hands on flesh and Gabi dipped to rid him of his last barrier.

"Oh, lord," she panted at his aroused state- enlarged and even a little intimidating for a moment.

"Touch me," he graveled and moulded her hand around his hardness as he unhooked her bra and leaned down to suckle her tips; mutual pleasure abound as they both reaped the rewards of their foreplay, stood there in her room.

His kiss was strong as he bound his arms around her and hauled her up against his naked body, just the last barrier between them of her lacy underwear and it was as she was wrapped around him intimately; rubbing and aching for more that he whispered in her ear.

"I want to make love with you," he husked, thumbing her cheek and then devouring her throat with kisses.

She couldn't answer, only cry out in reply and she found them fallen on the bed and her small body covered by his.

"Troy," she scrambled to get up, dazed and foggy with desire, but remembering they needed birth control.

"Shh," the backs of his fingers soothed her lips. "I have something," he pressed the condom into her palm and kissed down her belly and over her thighs.

"Troy?" She called again, arching her head back and bucking on the bed as his tongue flicked deep inside her.

"Oh god, Gabi," she heard him groan out his own need and she wondered why he was wasting time; she wondered why he wasn't making love with her already before he ruined them both- in the best possible way.

"Troy, I can't…I can't…" she panted, fingering his hair and spreading her thighs unconsciously as his tongue flicked deeper, then over her nub.

"Fall for me, Gabi," he husked and flicked his tongue right there, right where it was sweet and overwhelming and insanely out of this world, like she was. Out of her mind, even at his oral ministrations.

"No," she tried to fight it, but the inevitable was to come. For her body had reached breaking point and the only option was to flow over; flow over the edge of the waterfall and drop among the waves that tossed her to and fro; just like the rippling of her body against her orgasm.

Kisses, she could feel kisses, soft and tender to her mouth. But why? Heaven had come and gone, why would someone be kissing her?

_Troy._

Oh god, he was pressing into her, rubbing suggestively as she clutched his condom and tried to find air.

"I'm sorry," she panted quickly, coming around. "I'm-"

"Don't ever be sorry," his voice told her thickly. "Just tell me if you want this?"

She looked at him horrified for a moment. _Of course she wanted this!_ She was risking everything for it, wasn't she? Did that not tell him exactly how much she wanted it? But she needed it, too. And only the movement of her hands to protect him would assure him of that, so she steadily got to work, unwrapping the sheath and lovingly protecting him before they embarked on their next journey together.

"I have never done this before," he tipped his forehead to hers.

"Me, either," she affirmed their previous confidences.

"I don't take this lightly and you need to know that." He kissed her some more, just softly.

"I know."

"I promise I won't hurt you okay?" He asked and she smiled lightly, still half-heady in a dream.

"Stop talking," she begged and curled her hand around his neck to bring him close for a kiss and somewhere along the line, she felt him enter her, with a gentle, careful thrust.

"Does it hurt?" He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, down her throat and then her mouth as he stilled within her, fighting his urge to buck his hips.

"You know that girl I told you you'd meet who was really special who you'd want so badly you wouldn't worry about being gentle?" She murmured, kissing him once, strongly. "I'm glad I'm not her. I love that you're gentle with me."

He didn't need any more reassurance because their bodies took over and Troy let his natural needs satisfy them both whilst keeping his promise to care for her the best way he knew how. It was slow, it was intense and it was probably the single most erotic thing in the world for them to just lay there and enjoy each other endlessly.

"I-" Troy panted as he felt lights cover his eyes and his control was on a knife-edge as his orgasm rose.

Gabi merely kissed his jaw and called his name, gently, tugging every emotion in his body as his climax hit and spilled into his protection at last. She was beneath him, sated and he couldn't move if there was a fire in this very room, he mused.

_What was with that?_

Soft fingers infiltrated his hair as he rested his forehead briefly against her shoulder and then he felt the soft cushioning body beneath him fidget.

"Is your shoulder okay?" He rolled onto his back and discarded his sheath with care, sliding his boxers on before he cuddled Gabi close and kissed her temple.

"Fuck my shoulder," she responded a little more candidly than he expected and it caused him to startle.

"That's a little weird," he teased right back, tightening his arms.

"My shoulder is fine," she replied formally, then propped up to look at him. "But how the hell did you learn to make love like that?"

He shrugged, brushing back her hair with tender fingers. "I know as little as you."

"Well," she sighed and let herself be wrapped into his arms again. "You're a natural."

"You, too," he smiled at her statement and she sighed contentedly out.

"Don't leave," she told him before she closed her eyes to sleep.

And he didn't think he could if he tried.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I have just got back from seeing The Lucky One! I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys I just want to say it's amazing! He has one sexy heiney that's for sure…

BTW you guys, I am loving your troyella avitars!

Keyona13c- thank you! It's finished so don't worry about it not getting ended lol.

Telitubbiees- here's your update!

Valzbrownie- lol you made me chuckle!

Julie xoxo- You gave me the greatest compliment I hope you know that, I always strive really hard to do the unexpected and you must be the first to really notice! I'm glad you love all my stories, I really appreciate the support.

Fishing- thank you

MarieTyler- Thank you :)

Garmor-Unexpected but hopefully not too soon? All will reveal itself my friend…

Hopelessromanticgurl- woo!

Oodledoodle- I am saying nowt lol.

Fudge- Sorry I am udating too fast for you to keep up! :(

Pumpkinking5- Which scene was it that reminded you of Beth and Logan out of interest? That blew me away!

Brittany katniss Gabriella- Well, you were right!

AddyD90- Yay :)

Julie93- are you the same Julie as above? I will be really honest and say I don't often reply to everyone, only when I have time or I'm really stoked! If someone writes a long review I usually PM them though, it's polite if nothing else!

Fanficfan1122- I REALLY appreciate your comments! :p

Midnight- :D

Stars Walk Backward- Where you been? Oh my god you met him? You got pics? :o:o I'm so happy for you! I saw the pics from the premiere, he looked amazing, you lucky thing! Graham Norton was amazing even my mum was saying how cute he was hugging Matt leBlanc lol!

Miss Romance Lover- Yay! I like it when people quote their fave lines/bits so thank you!

Melissa Alexon- shit just got real- oh how I laughed at that!

**CHAPTER 8**

"I think you should start talking about you and Jake," Troy suggested as he lay back once they had re-enacted their passion for a second time around midnight. _Before we make love a third time and really stick it to him, _Troy mused of his brother as he held her close.

Gabi was reluctant to leave their sensuous, sated bubble to revisit the real world, but her pragmatic partner was keen to resolve his guilt and she could understand why.

"Can't we just make out some more?" Gabi sighed and burrowed closer.

She felt him kiss her hair. "I don't think that's wise."

"I know, you're right," she conceded, then propped up to get comfortable.

"Jake and I didn't meet until the night I was attacked," Gabi admitted firstly, this fact shocking Troy. He looked up at her and she met his gaze, wriggling closer.

"He just happened to be there at the right time and saved me," she confirmed the true part of their story.

"Because he saved my life, I offered him anything to pay him back," Gabi explained. "And then he told me he needed a favour."

"He asked you for entry to the USA," Troy said for her and she nodded, glad he knew this much at least.

"I knew it was weird they let him back in!" He hissed. "I mean he's my brother and I love him, but it all seemed so convenient seeing as he left a whole trail of mess behind last time…"

"Well, it seemed to me like the perfect arrangement. All I had to do was marry the guy, persuade a few people we were in love and then live together as housemates until the timing was right to split up and go our separate ways…"

"Do you make a habit of marrying people you don't love?" Troy enquired.

"No, of course not," she sighed. "But I also didn't think I was going to meet anybody! I waitressed in a seedy bar for god's sake, I wasn't exactly…"

"You weren't what?" Troy challenged her to put herself down; even though he allowed himself that pleasure all the time, she noted.

"I wasn't the kind of girl you would take home to mom," she countered. "I wasn't expecting to encounter any problems."

"So I'm a problem now?" Troy snorted with an amused breath out.

"I didn't say _you_ were a problem," she argued softly, swallowing. "But I can say I never expected to…to have feelings for you."

"You've known me a total of ten days, Gabi. How do you know what you feel?" He challenged.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you, okay?" She frowned in frustration. "And believe me, I've tried."

"Hey, I didn't kiss you, remember, _you_ kissed _me_. This is my brother we're talking about here, not some random I never met. Jake's gonna go ape when he knows what we've done…"

"No, he won't." She said firmly, but still in that soft voice he liked.

"I would."

"Jake's not in love with me either, don't you get it?" She asked.

"But he needs you to keep him here," Troy spelt out. "If anything happened with us, that would ruin his whole home-coming."

"He could find someone else," Gabi hedged nervously, thinking of ideas.

"Someone that owes him their life?" Troy questioned and Gabi closed her eyes in regret.

Sure, in hindsight, it all sounded so sordid, so convenient. But at the time, it was perfect, it was genius, even.

"He never told me you were amazing," she shared of Jake's description of him, almost defensively. "I had no chance!"

"I'm amazing?" He quipped drily. "But you're marrying my brother…"

"It's _you_ who makes me feel special Troy," Gabi finally admitted. "Not Jake."

Troy looked over to where she leaned over his shoulder, peering into his face and begging him to look back and now that he had, her face broke with hope.

_Please_, she seemed to beg, _Please, don't deny me_.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the soft flesh there and his fingers were caped with her hair as it fell silently down.

"You are special," he said with a frown that almost pained him. "Jesus, why ever would you think that you're not?"

Gabi dropped her eyes and fiddled with the sheet.

"I told you, I'm a waitress."

Troy smirked. "Right, that changes everything," he rolled his eyes.

"You're a doctor," she argued and he reminded her he wasn't quite.

"Are you saying you don't want to date me because of my profession because I could have sworn a minute ago you said it's because you're marrying my brother…"

"I'm saying we have one more day until I have to fulfill my commitment to Jake. A day to enjoy something possibly amazing. A day to pretend that a waitress and a doctor actually fit somehow…"

Troy smiled and leaned up. "I'll show you how we fit…"

Gabi leaned back at his tone. "Don't do that."

Troy blinked, his gentility back in place as he lay back and offered her his shoulder to sleep on and when she comforted, he put his arm around her shoulders and swallowed.

"I've never done this before Gabi, so I'm not the most confident guy, either. I don't know how to be the person you need me to be…"

Gabi cuddled him close and smiled. "You already are that person, Troy."

"I guess that's one less thing to worry about," he mused and let his eyes close.

"One day," she repeated to herself in her sleep. One day not to worry. One day to enjoy this, if Troy wanted.

/

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Jake's mildly amused drawl ended any idea of spooning that Gabi may have possessed.

So, he was back early. _Shit_.

She tensed and grimaced in pain, slipping from the bed with the sheet to drag him outside the room to talk, something she entirely wasn't looking forward to. Unlike the spooning- which in comparison she had _really_ been looking forward to- _among other things_.

"It's not what you think," she began softly.

"Well, you're in bed naked with my brother so perhaps you could tell me what I _should _think?" Jake suggested.

Gabi brushed her hair back.

"He knows," she sighed. "He knows, okay?"

"_Not_ okay…" Jake quirked a brow.

"Nothing has changed. I'm still marrying you," she assured quickly as her arms crossed across her self.

Jake laughed at her suggestion. "I asked you on the phone if you liked him and you said no…"

Gabi sighed. "Well, I lied. To make this work. But it became obvious it wasn't going to…"

"So instead you sleep with him?" Jake accused. "And then what? Marry me?"

Gabi shrugged. "Yeah."

"That's my _brother_, princess."

"I know!" Gabi exasperated. "But I owe you so I'll fulfill my end of the bargain just like we said." She remained defiant with her chin jutted.

"If you think I can marry you after you've been with my brother, think again…"

"It's not like we're together, Jake," she bounced back. "It doesn't matter who I've slept with."

"Holy bat-shit in hell," Jake put his hands on his hips and sucked his teeth.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"You're in love…"

Gabi blushed very hard at the mention of love. "No, I'm not."

"You are! Otherwise you wouldn't be in bed with him, I know you, remember?" He added pointedly.

Gabi gave him a faintly repulsed look.

"I'm sorry; Gabi, but I can't do it. I can't marry you."

"Then what?" She spat accusingly.

"I'll live in exile," he shrugged.

"Troy needs you here," she stated vehemently.

"He'll cope."

"No." Gabi argued. "He won't."

Jake startled at her meaning. "Has he said something?"

"That he misses you? Yes."

"Then we're at an impasse," Jake admitted.

"Let me marry you. We can all live together-who would know?" She begged.

"Too risky," Jake shook his head. "Besides you might want to marry my brother one day."

"There's always divorce…" She suggested airily.

"You don't understand a man's need to possess his woman," Jake smirked.

"I think I do," she derided.

"Then you'll know that us being brothers just makes it worse," he countered.

"I know," she agreed.

"Why couldn't you just fall in love with me instead?" Jake joked. "I'm actually a little hurt you didn't…"

Gabi smiled at his submission into teasing.

"Look, I need to think for a bit. Look after my brother while I'm gone, okay?"

"I intend to," Gabi assured as she slipped back into her room and across to the bed.

/

Troy kissed and cuddled Gabi with a degree of bemusement as he woke, realizing quite quickly that the reason he didn't feel soft skin against his was because she was wrapped into a sheet rather tightly.

"Jake's back."

Her words sobered him with a surprised start.

"Oh."

Gabi snuggled closer despite her barrier.

"Hey," he tightened his arms. "It's going to be okay."

"He doesn't want me to marry him because of you," she relayed of their earlier conversation.

Troy took in a deep breath and kissed her hair. "Okay, I'll talk to him…"

Gabi squinted at him. "Are you sure you're okay with this marriage?"

"I guess if it means my brother coming home, then I can't really complain," he considered softly and blinked vulnerably.

"Troy, if you have _any _doubts then say so now because tomorrow will be too late." She warned.

Troy swallowed and let his fingers brush her hair, still remembering their soft passion, still feeling his tender love for the girl in his arms.

"I think…" he began cautiously. _I think maybe you should know that I'm in love with you. _There, that wasn't so hard to say was it? "I think you should do it," he said aloud rubbing his chin into her hair.

He felt Gabi sigh out and he almost thought it was in disappointment.

"Okay," she murmured in agreement. "Okay…"

/

"So what did it feel like spooning with my girl?"

Troy cast up his eyes to his brother with an amused curl of his lips.

"I'll take it, Jake. Whatever you want to throw at me," Troy conceded quickly.

Jake considered his little brother as Troy sat, elbows resting on his knees as they shared the love seat and Jake leaned back and smoked a cigarette.

"There's no fun it in unless you fight," he remarked and Troy rubbed a thumb into his forehead.

"I'm not going to fight with you," he sat back and lifted his chin.

"You have feelings for her," Jake stated.

"I think that much is clear," Troy derided.

"Do you love her?"

Troy swallowed and the flicker in his lashes gave him away. "No."

"Hm, I'm not so sure," Jake smirked and took a drag of tobacco.

"Look, we fought it, okay? I had no idea you had a plan, I honestly thought I was breaking every rule in the book even by looking at her and feeling something…" He sighed. "But I tried so hard to deny it; to stop anything from happening…" he beseeched.

"Okay, okay, don't give yourself a hernia," Jake ran his hand onto Troy's shoulder protectively and soothed his clearly tense state.

"I mean it. You're my brother and you're more important to me than anyone, okay? Anyone." He said again.

Jake nodded and hugged his brother to him. "I know that."

"Then you'll know I did everything in my power to stop this happening…"

"I believe you," he assured.

"Say something," Troy pleaded. "Tell me what you really think…"

"What I think?" Jake repeated. "What I think is that Gabi offered to do me a good deed when she was feeling vulnerable and thankful and I should never have expected anyone to do what I asked her to do. That's what I think," he mused.

"But me, I'm your brother and I slept with you fiancée…"

"No, you didn't," Jake denied. "Because she's not my fiancée and she never will be."

"We both think you should still get married," Troy flipped back quickly.

"You do huh?"

"Yes. I like having you around, I miss having you around…"

"You both think?" Jake repeated tellingly.

Troy blushed. "I mean, we just spoke about it…"

"Of course you did. Because you're in love and you both had to be okay with her marrying someone else, only I'm not just someone else am I? I'm your brother and for some reason you think I'm so much better than you and that you have to do everything I say…"

"You _are_ better," Troy assured. "You're not the one sleeping with my girlfriend."

"No. And I'm not the one marrying her, either." Jake contested.

"Don't be stupid, man," Troy begged. "We can do this."

Jake chuckled as he blew out a smoky breath. "You have no idea how proud I am of the man you became without me," he complimented with a smile.

"Then be here to see more," Troy asked. "Do it for me," he begged.

Jake ruffled Troy's hair and dropped his cigarette to put it out with his boot.

"Alright, littl'un. If it means that much to you." He agreed.

"You're gonna stay?" Troy looked at him with a face full of hope that made Jake's eyes brim with tears.

"Because you asked me to," Jake made clear.

Troy's smile went ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around his brother for a hug.

"I love you, man," Troy said.

"Alright, stop with the mush. We have a wedding to plan…"

/

"So, how did it go?" Gabi curled up with a mug of coffee on the love seat beside Troy where he had remained since Jake had loped off the porch minutes earlier.

"It worked," Troy shared. "I told him I was okay with it."

Gabi felt the tiniest frown cross her features, but smiled as Troy turned to her with one of his own famous grins.

"What's funny?" She wondered with a blush as his eyes flicked down her.

"Not funny." He denied. "You're wearing my shirt again…"

"Oh yes…Bolton, 14," she said of his ice-hockey jersey. "And when do I get to see the mighty doc in action on the ice?"

"You don't," he derided and reached out to cup her knee to create a link between them. She put her hand on top of his as affirmation.

"You don't play anymore?" She wondered.

"Let's just say a torn knee ligament put paid to my ice-hockey career…" he smirked. "And never getting on the ice again," he added.

"Maybe I'll kiss it better for you," she smiled back, felinely.

Troy's gaze held hers. "We have no time. Apparently I am your personal wedding shopper and I need to take you today to find a dress…"

Gabi tilted her head. "You don't need to do that…"

"Jake is trusting me to help pick the right dress," he explained. "And I have work tonight so it's the only way I get to spend time with you today," he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Troy," Gabi ventured with a worried look. "Jake and I will have to…pretend…for a while when the Agency come to check up on our marriage to make sure it's genuine."

"By pretend you mean look at each other adoringly and share the odd kiss?" He checked.

She swallowed. "There could be more…like going on dates, being affectionate…"

"Look, I can handle it, okay?" He assured with a frown as his hand cupped hers, then twined their fingers. "I'm not going to change my mind."

Gabi nodded; appeased at least for now that Troy understood what was involved in a fraudulent marriage.

"I'm going to get ready for our day out," she stood and wandered away, leaving Troy perplexed at her sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for your reviews everybody, for this and for Ten Commandments. I actually wrote that story when I was a teenager and typed it up for the theme so it really means a lot to me that you loved it!**

**Juli93- duly noted ;)**

**Fanficfan- I am going to read the book next weekend as I have along train journey to take!**

**CHAPTER 9**

The wedding was going to be at the local licensed registrar, which was a small hall in the town where people didn't make a big fuss.

The only people they invited officially were Troy and Taylor who didn't mind taking the rap if everything went awry and Troy was grateful that he would have the company of Jake's old friend from out of town for the wedding.

They booked it for tomorrow; plans coming together and the first Agency interview was scheduled in the afternoon just after the ceremony.

Troy marveled at how quickly such things could come together as he sat and waited for Gabi to come out of the changing cubicle with the dresses she had picked up so far to test out.

They'd forgone the traditional wedding dress format and decided on formal wear instead and he watched with grimacing patience while she swifted in and out in various cream, white or ivory designs with nothing really striking him as suitable.

She looked good in all of them, he mused. And it barely mattered whether she looked perfect. But some part of him deep down, wanted to imagine she was getting ready for _their_ wedding and he enjoyed the light fantasy of imagining what he'd like to see her in on the big day.

Not that marriage was on the cards of course. They'd barely had time to enjoy the intimacy they had only just shared let alone explore something more and now the false living arrangements that would be forced upon them would cause a few more set-backs in their road, but he considered she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he had time to show her that he could be the man she wanted. And he wanted to be, more than anything.

"Wow," his eyes popped open and his jaw slackened as Gabi ventured out in a long, cream silk dress that she carried the hem of to show off the delicate sandals she wore with it. The body of the dress was simple, just pure silk panels but the thin straps and evident lack of bra skimmed the material over her breasts and hips nicely.

If he was the lucky devil to be marrying her, that dress wouldn't be on for long, he mused. And no wedding-night underwear to tangle with either.

A slow and appreciative smile curled his lips as he stood and wiped his hands nervously down his jeans.

"This is good?" Gabi checked, turning this way and that to pose in the mirror.

"That's the one," he husked and his tone brought her gaze up.

"You're only saying that because you can see my nipples through this top," she teased gently.

"That's not all you can see…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm not wearing this…"

"What?" Troy gaped. "Wait…"

She headed for the changing room and quickly dressed, coming back out to take his hand and look into his face for a moment.

"I'll keep the dress," she arched a brow. "For you. But I'm not getting married in it."

"Then what will you get married in?" He challenged glibly.

"This," she lifted up a pretty white linen dress she had tried on earlier. It had material lilies decorated in the neckline and embroidery on the mid-knee skirt.

"That's good, too," Troy allowed with a small smile.

"Good." She smirked and vanished to pay.

/

With Jake back, Gabi was using his room while he slept on the sofa and Troy crept in at 4am from his night shift to avoid waking him.

He snuck through the dark house and stripped off his layers as he went. Coat- on the coat stand. Shirt- in the laundry basket in the kitchen. T-shirt- expertly balled and shot into the laundry basket in his room.

He took a quick shower and came out in his boxers, rubbing his face tiredly with an exaggerated yawn as he headed for the bed.

"Jesus!" He shot up as quickly as he lay; encountering an obstruction in his covers.

"Nice," Gabi's sleep-husked voice complained and she wriggled then apparently went straight back to sleep, leaving Troy with an arched brow for a few seconds until he slid down in the bed beside her.

This was a rare treat. One they hadn't enjoyed nearly enough he mused as he softened and slung his arm over her waist protectively.

"Hmm," he smelled her freshly washed hair and closed his eyes in tired bliss.

And how he wished they could do this every night except they couldn't, he knew. So he better make the most of it.

/

"#_Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
And wouldn't it be good  
If we could wish ourselves away_

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side  
The grass is always greener over there  
And wouldn't it be good  
If we could live without a care…#"

Gabi sang along to the radio as she span and danced around the kitchen while she waited for the eggs to boil.

Troy was getting eggs and soldiers today, she smiled to herself. And Jake, of course.

She smiled as she span and caught sight of Troy wandering into the kitchen with a confused look on his face.

She danced over and grabbed his hand.

"Er, no," he made a face.

"Come on!" She twirled and began singing again.

"_#Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes  
Even if it was for just one day  
And wouldn't it be good  
If we could wish ourselves away_

Wouldn't it be good to be on your side  
The grass is always greener over there  
And wouldn't it be good  
If we could live without a care.."

Troy broke into a wide smile at her and he joined in, singing along to the familiar Nik Kershaw tune as he let his body relax and then his gaze warmed over her figure- clad only in a shorts and tee night set.__

"#I got it bad, you don't know how bad I got it  
You got it easy, you don't know when you've got it good  
It's getting harder, just keeping life and soul together  
I'm sick of fighting, even though I know I should…#"

"Great way to start the day," he husked as his arms brought her close.

Gabi looked up, delighted at his dance and she bit her lip becomingly. "I know a better way…"

His smile curled and they leaned together, Gabi letting her hands cup his neck as she reached for the pressure of his gentle lips on hers and they started the day in a way that they weren't entirely used to yet.

"Hm, is it a bad omen if you wake up on your wedding day and find your bride kissing another man?" Jake's dry voice interrupted them and they broke with telling blushes.

"Morning, Jake," Troy said only with a brow lift.

"Good morning," Jake smirked. "Wifey," he added to Gabi and she turned and poked her tongue out.

"Why did I decide to marry her again?" He squinted his eyes.

"To be allowed back in the country," Troy quipped.

"Ah, yes. That was it…"

Gabi prepared the eggs and strips of buttered bread and carried them over like any good wife might.

"So, you all set?" Jake asked as she sat, too.

Gabi nodded, her brown eyes meeting his for a second and then dropping. Jake pursed his lips and looked to his brother. Troy noticed the mood change and reached over to cup her hand reassuringly, a move not missed by Jake who watched them with a bemused smile.

"One o'clock?" He checked.

"Yep," Troy answered this time. "I'm taking Gabi and Taylor up together and we'll meet you there," he explained and Jake nodded, about to dip his bread but finding his egg wasn't of the dipping kind.

"I thought this was soldiers?" He enquired drily and Gabi flicked him a look.

"I tried my best," she said softly.

"_His_ are soft," he pointed to Troy's and Troy tilted his head and frowned as if to tell Jake to quit being an ass.

"Then have mine," Troy offered.

"Naw, it's ok," Jake poked his hard egg with the bread, and then began de-shelling it to slice it up and then he made a great show of rolling the slices in the soldiers.

Gabi watched for quiet minutes, then she wordlessly left the breakfast table, leaving both men frowning at each other.

"She's your wife," Troy said of which one of them was going to follow her.

"She's your damn girlfriend," Jake replied.

"You're the one who upset her," Troy batted back with a smirk.

"I-what?" Jake blew out air.

"You dissed her eggs man. Not cool."

"I was just sayin'; my eggs were hard, that's all…"

"On her wedding day," Troy shook his head.

"Well if you're such an expert then you go." Jake challenged.

Troy sighed and stood. "Fine, I will."

"Good, I get your eggs now…."

/

"Hey," Troy brushed open his bedroom door, half touched that Gabi used his room as her own safe haven, and half pained at the sight of her sitting on the bed in tears.

"I'll be okay," she assured with palms cupped over her face in a shield and her voice shaking.

Troy came in and pushed the door shut behind him, crawling across the bed to pull her into his arms which he did with all the comfort and protection a man would offer his woman when she was hurt. Only his arms were so strong and his words were so caring and he did claim her, she noted- but with such strong gentility she wondered at it. She'd never met anyone like him. That could love her in such a way.

"Shh, it's okay," his hand trained back her hair and stroked her shoulder. His lips brushed her hair, then his chin. He squeezed a little tighter as she hiccupped and she let herself be held by him.

"I'm so scared…" She admitted.

"Of being caught?" He wondered, settling in front of her with crossed legs and she did the same, so they were touching knees as he cupped her cheek and played with her hair.

"Of convincing the Agency…of making this work…of _this_," she flicked a look up.

"Why this?" He bemused.

"What if we can't do this, Troy?" She asked with big brown eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We can. We will."

She took two deep breaths and swallowed. "How do I stand there and pledge my love to one man when…" she gulped in air. "When I'm in love with another?"

Troy frowned at her words, wondering if they were true. Had her feelings got that far? If so, then great because now he could stop pretending his was coolly interested and really show her how he felt.

But if he told her that now, she would cave. He could see it in her vulnerable face.

"Do you want to marry Jake?" He asked simply and she looked up.

"Yes," she answered and didn't add why for they both knew the deal.

"Then you say the words. But we both know they have no meaning." He assured.

Gabi swallowed and sniffled. "You think it'll work?"

Troy licked his lips and cupped her hair. "We'll make it work."

She knelt to put her arms around his neck and he adjusted to wrap her close. Her sigh and little noise of comfort in his arms almost broke his will too, but he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the words he ached to say. 'I love you' could wait.

They had a wedding to fake.

/

"Ok, here we go," Troy pulled up to the registry office and helped Taylor out first, followed by Gabi who looked stunning in her simple dress, but also pale and nervous, something he was not used to seeing on her.

He grasped her hand and forced a smile to reassure her.

"Jake didn't tell me you grew into such a hunk," Taylor commented as she took Troy's elbow to pass them off as some kind of dating couple that would accompany Gabi and Jake through their ceremony.

"Ah…" Troy blushed, not sure how to respond.

"And cute, too," she added for good measure.

"I see you haven't changed at all though," he teased of her complimentary manner.

The black girl smiled up at him.

"Gabi, you look beautiful," Taylor said next, showering the petite girl with attention to ease her nerves. "Your flowers are so simple," she said of her lily arrangement.

Troy followed the girls inside and looked around for his brother, but didn't find him lurking anywhere just yet. But then Jake never was on time, he mused.

_Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
But how can we say forever

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  


The wedding music played softly in the background as the three of them greeted the registrar and took their places- an informal affair that required no planning or organizing and Troy licked the sweat off his upper lip as he checked his watch for the third time

Where in the hell was Jake?

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  


Gabi looked over to Troy as he stood by Taylor, patiently waiting for Jake to arrive and she took another deep breath to remind herself that she was doing the right thing here. This was to keep Troy and Jake together. To give Troy his father figure back. To give Jake a stable home. They'd already agreed their feelings for each other could be explored once the Agency were satisfied. He'd already promised her he wouldn't fade…but she couldn't help but worry that reality wouldn't be so easy to deal with.

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

"Ehem," the registrar cleared her throat gently. "Do we know if the groom is running late?" She asked.

Troy shot his eyes up and opened his mouth.

"Oh my god, he's not coming…" Gabi's voice interrupted his.

"He doesn't have a phone or a watch," Troy told the registrar. "We should give him a bit longer…"

Her stricken eyes met Troy's. "He's not coming, is he?"

Troy pursed his lips and stepped toward her, conscious that if the registrar sensed any untoward behaviour between them, then it could go against Jake if the agency were informed.

"Of course he is," he took her hands in his. "He's just late."

Gabi's face creased as her breaths quickened and he frowned, recognizing her panic attack immediately and likening it to the one he had talked her down from.

"Hey, look at me. Don't panic okay? Just breathe…" His fingers rubbed hers gently and he fought back his urge to wrap her close.

"I can't…I can't do this!" She announced breathlessly, becoming agitated.

"Of course you can, he's coming. He'd be an idiot not to…"

Taylor threw a look at the non-groom and bride and coughed to signal the fact they could well be dropping themselves in it.

"Uh, Gabriella?" She ventured. "Why don't we take a break in the ladies rest room?"

Gabi looked up and Taylor knew exactly what was going to happen before it even did.

"I can't marry him, Taylor."

Taylor took Gabi's hand and marched her toward the door, throwing Troy a look to warn him not to follow.

"Just breathe, okay?" The black girl instructed. "Jake loves you. He'll be here any minute. So just stop freaking out and remember why you're doing this…"

Her eyes flicked up questioningly and Taylor smiled tightly.

"Because you love each other," she said and Gabi nodded.

But the nodding was followed by frowning and then slowly, slowly Gabi began shaking her head.

"I don't love Jake." She gasped on tight breaths, looking for Troy who was fighting his will not to interrupt the girl talk.

He licked his lips and met her gaze; hoping that alone would assure her, but she broke free of Taylor and came back toward the registrar.

"I can't marry Jake when it's you I love," she told Troy bravely, her breaths now hiccupping out as her hands shook with nerves.

Troy closed his eyes and sighed out, so grateful to hear those words and not one bit bothered they had just ruined everything. He quickly embraced her and sighed out into her hair.

"I love you, too." He assured.

He stepped back a moment later, more concerned about her breathing than how they felt.

"But I need you to focus for me, okay?" He asked and she swallowed and met his eyes.

"Do I take it there's to be no wedding today?" The registrar jumped in and Taylor quickly adapted to the circumstances and dealt with the details while Troy calmed Gabi's panicking breaths sufficiently.

They were seated side by side, Troy cupping her face and Taylor rubbing her back as the registry door broke open; signaling Jake's very late entrance.

"Oh, did I miss the wedding?" He asked jovially as his eyes shrewdly assessed the situation.

Troy stood and stepped forward, almost protectively of Gabi, Jake noted. _Hm, so it __**was**__ love._

"Look, you were late, man," He beseeched and Jake merely grinned and grasped his shoulder.

"You seem to think I'm unhappy."

Troy frowned. "Aren't you?"

Jake merely grinned. "Why did you think I was late?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And why was I needed?" She asked teasingly.

"Gabi, you okay?" Jake crouched to check on his would-be bride and she shook her head, tears dripping down her face that none of them had noticed until now. Troy swallowed and clenched his teeth, letting his brother have this moment.

"I'm sorry, princess, but I just can't marry you." He said softly, like he was telling a story. "See, I have this amazing little brother who's crazy about you and I couldn't do it to him…my heart wouldn't let me…"

Gabi looked up with a gasp. "But…"

"They're waiting, outside," he said of the Agency. "I went to them before I came here."

"Jake," Troy said with a pained contestment.

Jake closed his eyes and winced at that, but hugged Gabi gently.

"Be happy, okay? I need you to look after him."

Gabi nodded and wiped away her emotional tears as still more fell and she watched him stand to face Troy.

"Well, there it is, littl'un. I'm sorry I had to do this…"

"We could have worked something out," Troy's hoarse voice betrayed his hurt.

"No," Jake curled a smile. "I think I'm meant for the travelling life."

"I miss you," Troy choked, and then grabbed his bigger brother for a manly hug, his own tears breaking at this imminent goodbye.

"Yeah," Jake agreed and let his own tears fall. "Me, too."

"Call me, when you're…somewhere," he asked, not knowing where his brother was headed this time.

Jake let out an amused breath. "You betcha."

"I love you," Troy said as they pulled apart.

"We'll always be brothers," Jake told him. "I'm always around."

Troy nodded and watched his sibling walk out of the office humming the tune to 'Littlest Hobo', something that was just like him to do in a moment of deep emotion. They followed him out into the car lot where a BMW waited with Agency officers to deport him.

"Damn," Troy winced as he watched the car disappear and then he felt something; something that may just be his saving grace.

Gabi slipped her hand into his and rubbed her cheek on his arm. "I'm here." She said.

/

Troy remained quiet while he dutifully dropped Taylor off and then drove back home with Gabi.

Everything had happened so fast, he hadn't had a chance to get his head around it yet. Jake was gone. Just like that. And all because he knew Gabi wouldn't be able to go through with a sham wedding because of her feelings. Because of his feelings, too. And as his brother he'd taken the selfless way out. But that didn't mean Troy wouldn't miss him.

His heart was divided. On the one hand, he was so, so incredibly happy that he and Gabi had shared those words in the chapel and that they were embarking on a future together; but on the other hand, he missed his brother and his chance to have him home had gone.

"I'm sorry," Gabi blurted as they came inside and he found himself somewhat lost.

He looked at her as he hovered at the base of the stairs, about to head up to his room alone.

"Why?" He asked tiredly, puzzled.

"Because this is my fault," she blamed. "All of it. If I had never kissed you, we'd never have given Jake a reason to think he couldn't carry through with our agreement."

Troy smiled with no humour. "If you hadn't kissed me, I'm sure I would have kissed you."

"No you wouldn't," she denied. "Because you're amazing like that."

"That may be so, but either way it doesn't change anything. Jake's still gone. Again," he sighed and headed up the stairs.

Gabi opened her mouth and started after him and then stopped herself. He needed some time alone. That was understandable. The guy had lost his brother today and their complicated relationship must be causing more confusion so she took a step back and decided to do something nice for him instead.

She turned to the kitchen to make bread.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviews people! Sorry I don't have time to thank you all personally I am so busy right now. There are two more chapters which I am going to post before Sunday because I go away for a week and I don't want to leave you all waiting!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Troy woke the next morning to the smell of fresh bread. He walked through to the kitchen and spotted an unevenly sliced loaf on the counter and frowned bemusedly, then picked up the note beside it.

'_To the sexy house doctor,_

_I'm out looking for a new waitressing job/place to stay etc._

_Wake me when you come in- even if it's 4am!_

_G x_'

_New place to stay? _What was she talking about?

He frowned and took two slices of bread and buttered them while he grilled some bacon, enjoying the most delicious sandwich with her handmade bread with a smile.

Maybe she didn't want to live with him now, he wondered. Now that the ruse with Jake was over and they were…what were they? Dating? Anyway, clearly she thought that she needed to get out of his hair and get her own space otherwise she wouldn't be looking.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he went to get ready for work. He wanted her to stay. He had gotten used to their sharing his house and he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to that yet. Not when he'd just lost Jake, too. He didn't want to be alone for once, even though he had been used to it before.

Long hours and studying commitments left him tired and lacking fun; but having Gabi here had shown him he could have something else, too. A little love. He liked waking up to her and coming home to her- especially when she snuck into his bed, he smirked.

So, he wondered if she really wanted to leave or not. And if she did, then he wouldn't stop her. But if she _didn't_, well then that would be a whole different story he smiled to himself.

/

"What a day," Gabi rolled her eyes and planted the handful of available apartment pamphlets she had collected on the side in the kitchen as she went to find a soda.

When she opened the fridge a note dropped out and she smiled softly; remembering the note she had left for Troy and presuming this was his responding message.

'_Dearest Gabriella,_

_Thank you for the bread…it was delicious…I kind of ate it all, too, sorry._

_Can't wait to hear about your day later- hope I'm not too zombified from the bunker._

_The House Doctor x_'

_Oh, lord, he was so adorable_, she smiled to herself. And she didn't mind if he was a zombie when he came home because she just looked forward to seeing him again, after everything that had happened recently to unsettle them.

Finding work had been easy. There were enough bars and café's all over town to apply to so she had passed out her resume and completed application forms for every waitressing job going.

Finding somewhere to live was a little harder. All the single flats were out of her price range and she didn't know if she was quite up to sharing yet- she still felt a little wary of putting herself out there, even to work, so moving in with someone new seemed a bridge too far but she had come home hoping Troy might accept an offer of rent to allow her more time to adjust. Going back to her old flat just seemed impossible now and she had set the wheels in motion to end her tenancy there, leaving her with a few weeks to collect her belongings and move out formally.

By the time it came to bed-time, Gabi had completed her set of self-imposed chores and went to bed from a warm relaxing shower wearing just her favourite jersey- also fresh from laundry today. Wearing Troy was a lovely sensation and she could picture him whizzing around the ice rink with a stick and puck, smaller than the others maybe, but fast and sneaky, too.

She was glad though, that he'd become a doctor. She might never have met him otherwise and that thought made her sad.

"You have really got to give up that jersey."

_Speak of the devil…_

Gabi rolled over in bed and squinted into the dark at his imposing figure beside the bed, undressing tiredly. How had he known she was awake?

"It helps me sleep," she defended.

"Obviously not if your sighing was anything to go by," he mused.

"I was not-" she paused. _Was she?_

Troy headed for the shower and she turned onto her back, awaiting his return, but she must have gotten drowsy because when he finally sunk into the mattress, she stirred from sleep.

"Mm, pillow," he rubbed his cheek into her belly and she couldn't help her dry smile.

"So Jake was right then, I need a prop for my huge belly?"

"No, your belly is beautiful," he kissed it through the jersey to indicate how so.

_Oh. _She swallowed down her sudden desire.

"How was the bunker?" She asked as her fingers gently stroked his hair as he continued to use her stomach for his resting place.

"We lost this kid tonight- five years old." He sighed. "Playing chicken with the cars in his street…man I wish I could tell these kids not to be so damn stupid…"

"You'll make a great dad one day," she smiled of his vow.

He rubbed her stomach. "We'll see."

"I applied for jobs," she stated with an upbeat tone.

"Hmm," he commented simply, making her puzzle.

"What do you mean 'hmm'?" She smirked.

"Are you sure you want to be working at night again?" He wondered. "I want you to be safe."

"Well this part of town is a little better than mine," she admitted. "Plus I need to earn money. I can't keep living here rent-free and I want to save up for my own place…"

"Yeah, about that," he husked, shifting so that he propped up on an elbow to look into her face in the darkened room.

"It's okay, I have a plan…I have to say, I don't think I'm ready to live with strangers just yet and the flats here are more expensive than mine, so I was thinking if I could just stay here a little longer and pay my way like a lodger then I can look for somewhere once I'm settled at work and feel stronger and have-"

"Gabi," Troy broke into her babble of speech. "Would you maybe think about staying here with me- full time?"

"What?" She breathed, so shocked she lifted her hand to brush his cheek with her thumb.

"I mean it. I'm not saying that we have to share a bed every night or anything like that, I just wondered if you might consider staying," he said again.

Gabi swallowed. "I'm really not sure…"

"I'm not going to make you," he assured softly, then dipped to kiss her mouth. "Just know the offer is there."

"But why?" She struggled to understand. "This is your place- you made it, you own it. I don't belong here," she added poignantly.

"Well, I think you do," he answered softly and lay back down, cuddling her into his arms. He thought she belonged here all along.

Gabi considered his invitation and snuggled into his body. "I'll think about it."

"Good," he kissed her hair. "'Cos I am beat and I can't promise I'd be awake if you took much longer to decide…"

"Go to sleep," she told him gently.

And he did.

/

"What time is it?" Troy groaned, opening one eye to find Gabi laid beside him with a bright smile on her face and she was seemingly dressed in yellow shorts and some kind of athletic crop-top.

"About noon," her smile curled deeper and showcased her dimple.

"Noon?" he startled. "I have to be at work again by two…" he remembered.

"Work, again?" Gabi looked crestfallen.

"I asked for the early shift so we could have dinner together tonight…" he broached and her smile flickered back.

"I believe we have a little time before you have to get ready," she led, maneuvering so that she was straddling his lap and playfully pinned down his wrists to the pillow.

"What, are you trapping me?" He asked bemusedly, secretly feeling his body reacting to her domination of him even in this small, fun way.

"It's called pinning you to the bed," she supplied formally. "To make sure you don't escape before I've had my way with you…"

Troy's face broke into a pained grin and he groaned as he cupped her neck to bring her lips to his for a kiss. It was still like fire; flickering up his body as her tentative lips met his and matched his need for more and they both gave in to the slow arousal their bodies soon experienced as their hands began to wander.

"What are you wearing?" Troy asked breathlessly as he pulled off the little top that covered her small breasts.

"My work out gear," she answered, pulling his boxers down where her eyes lit at the sight of him standing proud already.

"Jesus, Gabi," he complained at her wide-eyed awe and he let his hands cup her hips and work over her curves as she came back into his lap.

When they kissed again, their lips were swollen and blood was pounding around their veins with the erratic beat their hearts made, almost in sync as they touched flesh and enjoyed each other.

Troy's thumbs found her nipples and made her arch and cry out and then he leaned up to suckle them too, driving her insane with need. It didn't take long for her shorts to be discarded and for them to come closer together, just as before, but totally bared to each other's eyes.

"You are so special," Troy thumbed her chin to part her lips so he could kiss her again; then his thumb trailed down between her breasts, over her belly button and finally his fingers tickled her intimately while he pressed his thumb against her nub and watched her face change with pleasure-pain.

She reached down and grasped his wrist, pausing him from his intention.

"I want to come with you," she whispered, her dark, dark eyes meeting his as they panted, in unison, the mid-day sun falling on them in mild yellow behind the curtains.

Troy's eyes darkened too at her words and he nodded, reaching for protection to end their blissful punishment. He quickly wrapped himself and flicked shy eyes up to his partner.

"Hold me down again?" He asked with a little blush as she looked to him.

Gabi, however, merely smiled. "My pleasure," she assured, taking his wrists and pushing them into the pillow each side of his head while she positioned herself in his lap.

They didn't need words for what came next. Gabi lowered herself onto his hardness and he breathed out heavily at the heat surrounding him as she did so. She was slick for him and hot and he couldn't have asked for more as she gently bound his wrists and leaned down to kiss him; their kisses becoming impossible as their desire reigned and they became breathless.

"Oh, god," Troy half-sighed, half moaned as he thrust up to fill her as she bore down with steady, gentle rhythm.

"Now," she asked softly, releasing his hand and showing him where she needed him to touch, but he took his own pace and gently thumbed her budded peaks before dragging his hands lazily down her sides and then over her thighs that split to take him deep.

"Lean back," his voice was strangled as he closed his eyes and fought his control to pleasure her and he swallowed as her new angle brought him not only deeper inside her; but brought excited noises to her lips as he hit her G-spot.

He almost grinned at her reaction, wondering if she needed his touch now, but still his fingers trailed down until he lost his fingertip in her dark curls below, deliberately using a very gentle digit to bring her to her peak.

Gabi whimpered at the swirl of blissful sensations abounding her at the mixture of Troy's touches across her body to bring her to a buzzing harmony that crested her wave. And she felt the tell-tale squeeze of her intimate muscles as he thrust gently into her and touched her inside and out to make her cry out with ecstasy.

She worked hard to give him the friction he needed and fought the over-whelming command of her orgasm to try and assist his, but he didn't let her win. She may have started off in control but she let him reign as her pleasure rained down across her body in fizzing shimmering waves.

As she slowly opened her eyes and crawled against Troy's chest for a place of haven; she felt his arms gently band around her and caring hands cup her skin.

She felt him kiss her temple before he sighed and leaned back in the bed.

Gabi dropped a kiss to his chest; rubbing her cheek there and feeling their sticky sweat combine as she wriggled.

"Don't leave me now, angel," he murmured, still dozy from his orgasm.

"I'm not," she assured. "I'm just getting comfortable."

It seemed like that might be a difficult job seeing as she was using his muscle-hardened body for a mattress but he had to smile at having her lay so completely against him.

"I could get used to this," he rubbed his chin against the top of her head, stroking light hands down her back comfortingly.

"I'm glad I waited," she told him randomly, snuggling closer.

"Me, too," he agreed. "And I'm glad I get to share this with you."

"What do you think would have happened if I hadn't kissed you?" She wondered.

Troy smiled and ran a hand over her bare backside. "You're beautiful," he said, not answering her question and deliberately distracting himself with her curves.

She giggled. "That makes no sense!"

"I know," he shrugged. "But what does it matter, now?" He wondered of her question.

"It doesn't," she assured.

"I have to get ready for work," he ran his hand up her spine, then back down, resting in the small of her back.

"Do I have to injure myself just to see you?" She whined sulkily, wrapping her arms around his neck to cling on.

"No, because I'll be back at eight." He reminded her.

"Hmph," she leaned up to kiss him, a few times, on the mouth.

"I know what you're doing," his brow arched.

"And what is that, Doctor?" She smiled felinely.

"Trying to seduce me," he replied, stroking her hair back and letting his fingers thread into the soft strands.

"Is it working?" She rubbed herself against him a little.

He smirked as he felt his skin tingle alive and his sated body react.

"Yes, but it would be incredibly mean for you to turn me on before I have to go to war," he remarked.

She rolled onto her back and touched her own nipples until they peaked.

"You best make it quick, then," she flirted, clearly not willing to give up.

Troy watched her self-love with amazed eyes, not sure if he wanted to indulge in more foreplay or watch her please herself. She smiled at him becomingly, making his decision for him.

_Being late for work was becoming an entirely more attractive option_…


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Whoa, soldier!" Nurse Kelsey watched as Troy pelted past her to report to the ER senior doctor.

"Can't stop!" He called. "Catch you in a minute!"

Kelsey watched with an amused smirk until Troy trailed back a few moments later, in his whites, ready for work.

"Goddamn," he sighed as he failed to tame his stethoscope into his pocket and gave up, slinging it around his neck.

"Well, Doogie Howser," Kelsey remarked. "I thought Doctor Neil said you shouldn't wear your stethoscope that way…"

"It's misbehaving," he grumbled.

"He said you're too good looking as it is and it just adds to your sexy bed-doctor appeal…" Kelsey carried on her little joke.

"He did not," Troy rolled his eyes and fell into step beside her, taking the clipboard she handed him without asking questions as he started to scan the information on it.

"No, actually that was one of the patients but you don't normally get to hear their words of appreciation," she quipped and he cast her an affectionate look.

"Okay, I was late. By five minutes. That doesn't mean you can rib me all shift," he argued.

"Why _were_ you late?" She asked with a brow lift.

"Uh…well…" Troy blushed. "You know that girl that came in two weeks ago that I treated?"

"Yes, the one who is your brother's fiancée," Kelsey nodded.

"She's not his fiancée anymore." He stated. "She's…we're together now," he added sheepishly.

"Wow," Kelsey turned and gave him a wide-eyed look. "That was _fast_…"

"I guess we just…clicked," he defended.

"You were sleeping with your brother's ex-fiancée who is now your girlfriend and that's why you're late?" She checked and Troy pursed his lips.

"Just remember who's your senior here, Nurse," he said before she could make him blush any harder.

Kelsey held her hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to say a word…"

"Where's this domestic violence victim?" He asked of the board she had given him. "I'd like to talk to her…"

"Sure thing, Doc," Kelsey smiled sweetly and showed him the way.

/

"Hmm, a little cool," Troy cupped Amanda Fifield's forehead and frowned at the pale pallor of her skin.

"Your hands are nice," she attempted a smile, but her bruised face didn't allow much movement without pain and her flat eyes barely held any hope.

"So I'm told," he charmed back lightly, lifting her arm gently from the bed to take a manual blood pressure result.

"Why can't all men be like you?" she asked sadly, blinking down swollen lids.

Troy squinted and met her gaze briefly, recording his results before he cupped her hand very lightly, like a grandfather might.

"You're safe with us, Miss Fifield," he assured.

"Well, well…" the drawled voice behind them reminded Troy of his own brother but he knew his sibling did not have a bone of malice in his body no matter what trouble he caused. Unlike the cold, graveled voice behind him.

"Good afternoon, sir," Troy twisted and moved down the bed to block his patient from the visitor. "I'm afraid visiting times haven't started yet. I'd ask you to wait in the waiting room for another half an hour until my rounds are finished," he explained politely but with an air of authority he didn't often have to muster.

"I saw you holding hands with my girl, I think I was right to come by unannounced…" the man ventured and staggered forward, evidently under the influence of the whiskey Troy could smell on his breath.

Troy stepped back, but only half a step, thereby protecting his patient and he put a hand up to appease the visitor.

"I can assure you I am just doing my professional duty of comforting the patient and nothing more," Troy stated, meeting the man's unfocused gaze. "Please, if you would wait," he repeated.

"What if I don't want to wait, pretty-boy," the man grabbed his collar and breathed.

"Mr…" Troy swallowed against the reek of alcohol and attempted reason.

"You can call me Jed," the man drawled and Troy nodded.

"Mr. Jed," he addressed with a hint of humour. "Please don't make me call security, if you just wait outside, we can have a talk shortly."

"Talk about what? That's my woman there, I'm not going anywhere without her," the man argued and shook Troy by his collar.

"I'm sorry sir, I have asked you to leave politely twice now and I have no option but to have you escorted ou-"

_Thwack._

Troy staggered back with the impact of the blow and quickly called out for help, which came in the form of two police officer's awaiting the man's arrival apparently to question him about the assault, followed by two hospital security who all took it in turns to wrestle the drunken abuser from the ward.

"Shit!" Troy cussed and rose slowly, instantly attended by Kelsey who already had ice wrapped in a napkin.

"You should have called them right away," she told him as she gently applied the ice to his eye.

"I thought I could handle it." He sighed, then turned to his patient. "Miss, are you alright?" He asked the vulnerable woman in the bed.

She was shaking and he went over to assess her, but Kelsey caught his elbow.

"You have to get that eye seen to," she told him firmly.

"I'm fine, thank you," the woman in the bed called as tears streamed her face. "I'm sorry!"

"You don't need to apologise," Troy assured before he went. "I'll get the ward Nurse to come in and see you," he added as Kelsey steered him out.

"Ouch, Bolton," Senior Doctor Neil squinted at his injury, having come out to assess the situation.

"I thought I could talk him down," he told Dr. Neil as he sat in the staff room and let Kelsey ice his eye.

"I commend you for trying but in those scenarios where the victim is vulnerable and we have no idea what we're dealing with, it's probably best to let the big guys make the decisions," the older man explained.

Troy nodded and looked to his feet. "You would have been able to make him go," he surmised of his senior's way with people.

"Twenty-five years of practice," the man smiled. "How's your eye?"

Kelsey stepped away to show him.

"Just a bruise, 'bout time you got a few scars," he teased and Troy smiled with a light blush.

"Yeah, now I got one," he mused.

"Ice it up, finish your shift and take tomorrow off. We can manage without you." Dr. Neil assured.

"But-"

"You're going to make a great doctor, Bolton," he assured. "But you need to know when to quit."

Troy nodded. "Right. Okay. Yes, sir," he added formally before his senior left the room.

"Rambo on the move," Kelsey teased as she turned back.

"It kills," Troy told her truthfully.

"Yep, some mighty bruise you're gonna have…" she tilted her head.

"You think girls might like it?" He asked sweetly, making her laugh.

"You mean your girl?" She checked and he nodded.

Kelsey blinked her eyes at his near-innocence. "She's sure to love it," she smiled assuringly and led the way back to ER.

/

"Hello?"

Troy came inside his house which looked dark from the outside and he wondered where Gabi might have gotten to. _Maybe in her room getting ready?_ Maybe in his room- just ready- he mused with a little self-indulgent smile.

"Gabi?" He called her by name, not hearing a call back and he checked her room then his, finding nothing.

Where the hell was she?

She knew he was coming home early for dinner tonight, a special occasion at least in his schedule. Had she changed her mind and ducked out?

Her present clothes and belongings told him that wasn't the case.

He frowned, checking for a note in the kitchen, then sighing with relief as he found one pinned under the fruit bowl on the table.

'_To my sexy house doctor,_

_I'm sorry, I had something to deal with. I love you,_

_G x_'

_What…?_ He frowned and clung to her note in confusion.

_What the hell did she have to deal with_, he worried? She wasn't still looking for a place or…_oh god_…had she started a new job? Not tonight, surely?

He licked his lips and sighed out in frustration, deciding to shower up and head out himself to look for her.

He couldn't leave her out there on her own, no matter how independent she wanted to be. He knew how much the dark scared her and worse- unknown men. She was probably struggling through with some warped idea he needed to be paid back and he felt so protective over her it almost shocked him; but he didn't fight the feeling either.

Something in his gut told him he was right to worry and he set out with the sole intention of finding her.

/

"I'm sorry, Cal, but I'm not coming back," Gabi sighed. Two hours after heading out, she was now having this conversation with her old boss.

The man had caught her unawares while she was collecting stuff from her old apartment and she had been put on edge at his presence to start with, let alone the thought he might be following her – or worse.

"I can give you a day time shift…" Cal dangled.

Gabi looked up at the man, then down at her bags of belongings. "I'm moving out," she explained lightly. "I'm looking for something across town…"

"You were one of my best waitresses, Gabriella, I'm willing to compensate you for travelling- even provide a chauffeur if need be…"

Gabi smirked. "Really? You're going to pay a guy more than my wages are worth just to come get me?"

Cal nodded once. "I would."

"I'm sorry Cal, but I'm not interested. What happened to me still gives me nightmares and I'll always remember it being here that it happened." She insisted.

Cal twisted his lips and looked down at her from where they stood on the sidewalk, Gabi having refused a lift in his car and leaving them no choice but to stand and talk.

"Okay, let me be honest. Some of my customers are missing you, Gabriella. You have a very unique exotic look that none of my replacements can quite recreate…"

Gabi smirked. "I'm Filipino, Cal. I'm sure there are hundreds of girls around-"

"None like you," he argued. "Like I said, I can afford to get you there. I can help you get over the memories…"

"Cal, I said no," Gabi stood strong. "I'm already late home and I have someone waiting for me."

"Are you giving up the men's club for a guy?" Cal spluttered and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"All the girls have guys," she sighed.

"Not you…you always looked hot but had this real innocence…" He squinted.

Gabi picked up her bags. "I have to go. Goodnight, Cal."

She turned and began to walk away, feeling a crawling on her skin as she sensed him following her. She took some deep breaths and hoped he'd just turn back and get into his car; but she knew deep down that wasn't going to happen.

"Let me give you a ride," Cal called, as she predicted.

"No, it's okay," she assured, not turning.

"Come on, angel," Cal's hand curled around her elbow and his voice sounded in her ear and she shuddered at the memory of not being in control once before.

"Don't call me that," she stated on a very low voice. "And if you don't let go of me now, I will scream so loud every person in this street will know who you are," she warned.

Cal stepped back just as running feet sounded on the dry pavement and they both looked up.

"Gabi!" Troy called as he jogged toward her, quickly coming between her and Cal and squinting at her. "Are you okay?"

"This is him?" Cal asked and Troy merely turned and gave him a stare before he turned back to his girlfriend.

"I'm okay," she said, although he could tell she didn't mean it.

"I think you need to leave," Troy told the stranger with a little of the confidence he had inherited from Jake and the knowledge of owning a black eye.

"I offered her a lift," Cal shrugged. "I was being a nice guy…"

"I have it from here," Troy assured icily, feeling Gabi's fingers link through his which he cupped protectively as he stood as a barrier between them.

"Right," the man smirked, and then looked at Gabi. "Nice choice," he derided and she pressed her cheek into Troy's arm until Cal left, with a screech of tyre on asphalt.

"Oh my god, you almost killed me!" He sighed out and turned to quickly wrap her close into his body, his manner completely switched from ready-to-pounce to caring gentleman in an instant.

"I what?" She breathed out erratically, coming to terms with what had just happened.

"I was so afraid I had lost you…that you were hurt," he explained. "I knew you wouldn't go missing tonight, not after…"

"Dinner," she said only, her voice full of regret and hurt and he rubbed her back to console her.

"As long as you're okay," he kissed her hair. "We can do dinner another time."

"He wanted me to go back," Gabi began on a voice that was clear to break with tears and Troy only bound her closer until they abated.

"Back to your old job? At the club?" He checked and she nodded against his chest. "Asshole," he muttered and she looked up, bemused.

"You sound so funny when you swear," she tried a smile.

Troy brushed a thumb down her cheek. "You said no, right?"

She nodded. "But he didn't want a 'no'," she expanded and he squinted his eyes as they grew hard.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," she assured. "It just…scared me for a minute because he followed me…"

"Why on earth didn't you ask me to help you with your stuff?" He sighed and hugged her again.

"Because the landlord rang and said he found someone so I had to take it all right away and I had no-one to call who could help so I just went…I never thought it would take so long and that Cal would be skulking around…" She mused.

"I see," he sighed, pulling back to study her face.

"You're not telling me never to go out alone again," she commented, a little put out by that. Most guys would.

"Well, you are your own person," he pointed out. "Far be it from me to tell you what to do…"

"But you came to my rescue anyway," she looked up, touched.

"I swore I wasn't going to rest until I found you," he shared. "I thought maybe there was another junior doc to rival me or something…" He teased to lighten his words.

"No, only one," she leaned up to kiss him. "And…" she hitched a breath.

"And what?" He puzzled.

"And if it's okay with him then I'd like to try being roomies…" she broached.

Troy's sudden, hopeful smile was telling, but caution delayed his delight.

"Really?" He checked, to make sure.

She nodded.

He wrapped her in a bear hug and kissed the tip of her nose, nuzzling his there after.

"I love you," he said, speechless for anything else to say.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I love you too, Doctor. Now tell me what happened to your eye…"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people, this is the last chapter, I am away now for a week so I will post a new story up when I am back- please vote on my profile for what you would like to read next

Thank you all for your support and comments!

**CHAPTER 12**

"You're wearing that?" Troy's brows dug together to form a little frown that accessorized his pursed lips, only his eyes opposed the apparent dislike in his features as they washed down her with appreciation.

She was wearing her 'wedding' dress that Troy had taken exceptional interest in, the one that showed her every curve by smoothly cupping her skin. She didn't wear a bra with it and she had almost chosen some small silk shorts to cover her modesty but she had decided that she would give Troy a little surprise later.

"I'm wearing this," she confirmed as she met his eyes and waited for his response.

"I am never going to live this down if anyone sees me," he mused and she found herself intrigued by his words.

"Why do you say that?" She wondered.

"Well I told Kelsey about us today and I already get ribbed pretty badly over my supposed 'good looks'," he phrased with hand-drawn speech marks. "Now I'm out on the town with you looking like that?" He whistled.

"Yeah, and?" She didn't get the problem.

"You're too good for me," he said softly, to explain. "Don't you get that?"

Gabi tilted her head and gave him a long look. "That's rubbish," she disregarded easily and prompted him out of the house where they remained hand in hand and smiling shyly at each other.

"Do you think George will mind?" Gabi asked as they were seated for dinner.

"George?" Troy repeated thoughtfully. "No, she had this idea we were secretly in love."

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Did everyone smell the rat?" She wondered.

"Well, the way she put it was that as we were friends for so long neither of us wanted to be the first to make a move…we were both afraid of ruining our friendship…"

"Good job she didn't know about Jake," Gabi murmured thankfully.

Troy looked over and his lips twitched with a smile. "I'm glad he helped you after the attack or we wouldn't be here, now."

"Me, too," she smiled back. "How's your eye?"

He blushed at her scrutiny of his injury when he was so used to scrutinizing hers- for medical reasons. Her eyebrow had healed nicely and her other eye was healed. The dress she wore tonight showed off her golden-brown limbs with no bruises to share and he thought he saw a little extra a sparkle in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure.

He tilted his head to and fro and down-turned his lips. "So-so," he shared. "Needs kissing better later…"

Gabi shot him a look and giggled at his statement.

"Jake called," Troy told her once they were tucked into mains and feeling more relaxed.

"Oh, when?" She looked sad to have missed him and Troy bit into his lip.

"He called me at the hospital pretending to be an old patient of mine- honestly I don't know how he does it but the staff always get him through to me…" he smiled in fond memory.

Gabi tickled her napkin. "Did he say anything about me?"

"Just asked if I was taking care of you and if you were working yet, that kind of thing…"

"What did you tell him?" She wondered lightly with a mischievous smile as she sipped her wine.

Troy's eyes twinkled in return. "That you were my kept woman and I wouldn't let you leave the house…"

"Troy!" She laughed, amused by his apparent teasing.

"I told him that I was taking _very _good care of you," his eyes fixed on hers as his tone lowered.

Gabi felt her breath leave her lungs at his insinuation and immediately her nipples sprang to life under her revealing dress, leaving her open to not only his gaze; but his interpretation of her obvious arousal, too. There was no cool breeze to blame that on, she mused. Darn.

"Are we…staying for dessert?" Troy asked as normally as he could manage while his darkened eyes traced the soft mounds of Gabi's breasts beneath her dress, tipped by hard peaks she couldn't hide.

Her throat was caught with desire and she couldn't speak, only open her mouth and close it with a soft sigh. He lifted a brow at her indecision.

She swallowed her attraction back. "No," was the only soft, low word she muttered and although he could think of a hundred phrases for her to say in that moment, her practically panted decline said enough.

He quickly paid the bill and called a taxi to take them home where he wrapped her in his jacket until they reached the doorway.

The key was barely in the lock before he began to kiss her, crowding her where he intended to let her in first and now their mouths had joined there was no way they would get inside in a pretty manner, it would be messy from here on out.

Troy tripped on her dress ends; Gabi crashed her hands against his chest and they twisted, like mechanical music-box partners through the hall and into the porch well that preceded the stairs.

"Mm-ow!" Troy cluttered back on the stairs after having tried to climb them backwards and Gabi didn't let him up, she climbed on top of him and kissed him harder.

"Not here," he begged.

She seemed to agree for she stood up and helped him to his feet, taking him up the stairs to the landing where their rooms joined by a hallway.

"Mine," he husked, almost claimingly, choosing where they were going to finish this foreplay.

Gabi stilled his hands and cast her eyes down his already ruffled state, turned on by the mere sight of him with his messed hair and his evident desire pressing against his slacks. She thought if he touched her, too, she might just come undone right now before they even climbed upon the bed and how would that make her look? Silly, she answered herself. Sex-starved even.

But something in her wanted him, and now. She had to hope his gentlemanly manners might just make way for some raw loving because her insides throbbed for him as surely as her heart beat over and over.

She slowly gathered the skirt of her ivory dress in her hands as he watched her, panting but not moving while she executed her move and as soon as she lifted the dress over her head, she caught the flicker of shock and desire that hit his eyes.

"Take me, Troy," she asked, her entire body bare and showcased for him.

He stared, long and dark for so long she felt the shadow of his hands work over her through the appreciation of his eyes alone and when he afforded his gaze upon her breasts, her Judas peaks puckered just as they had in the restaurant short moments ago.

He merely walked toward her, just two slow steps and then after looking into her face for the longest moment, his lips came down on hers; pressing his hard kiss into her soft, swollen buds and in sync, his hard body pressed against hers.

Soon the hot gentleness of his mouth trailed down her throat and then his tongue flicked out to taste her buds; his clear intent delayed by the sensuality enjoyed in between.

It was up to Gabi to undress him. He seemed far too distracted to actually get himself naked and she almost gave in a few times; like when his kiss tickled the inside of her waist; followed by the raking of his teeth, and when he all out palmed her thighs and flicked his snaking tongue inside her. Oh and of course there was the rubbing of his hard need against her belly as they kissed some more, just in case they hadn't kissed enough already, he justified.

"Troy!" She ended up gasping her need for him, so determined to make this fast and furious and quick with need. Why did he have to go and spoil it all and bring her into this quivering, wanton wreck?

He brushed back her hair as she writhed on the bed and his thighs pressed hers to widen. She allowed him room, she opened readily for his body; waiting for him to finish his punishment.

He stared into her face, all blue, intent eyes and quick, short breaths as his own body quivered with the pressure of withholding what they both wanted, but just this closeness and his look had her ready to come.

And after a tender kiss to her mouth, he ruined her in the best way possible by bringing their bodies together in a moment they both felt they could peak from without this extra sensory delight.

"Oh god, yes," she sighed or moaned, she wasn't sure which as pleasure abounded her in huge heated welts that jerked her body beyond her control.

Troy smirked at her quick orgasm, stilling inside her until her first crest had peaked, leaving her intimacy convulsing around him until the pleasure wore away.

"Did I..?" She opened her eyes confused.

"Yes," he smiled, nuzzling her nose.

She took two shaky breaths, and then did what her body told her to do. She arched her hips and took him deep inside her.

"Gabi," he groaned against his control, finding his own body thrusting with carnal need, as much as he tried to fight it and allow her pleasure without his.

"Shh," she placed her finger against his lips, signaling how she wanted him to love her, now, like they were.

_Jesus_, he marveled. She should have worn underwear tonight. The second she had taken off her dress and revealed herself to him, he had been hard with wanting and his extended foreplay had set his limit very low. Even now, as he slowly, tenderly thrust into her willing body he could feel his high rising; he could feel his control wane.

It was when she called his name that he felt himself shoot into the sparkled stars above like champagne from a bottle; restrained by a cork and set free to fizzle across every surface it met. He felt like a bottle cork ready to orbit as his orgasm reigned and her body tightened around his.

A moment later, he opened his eyes, instantly worried for Gabi's comfort.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He caught tears at the edges of her eyes.

"No," she smiled happily, framing his face. "It was beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful," he batted back, dropping a kiss to her mouth.

Gabi smiled at his compliment and settled in his arms as the night drew in and even when the light stirred them, they still lounged for long moments while their time allowed. This is gonna sound really sensible of me, and I don't think I missed it, but protection? Sorry.

"I have a paper to write," Troy cuddled Gabi as if to deny this fact.

Her hand went over his where he spooned her. "I have two interviews today."

His smiling mouth burrowed into her neck. "Swap?"

She giggled. "No, thank you! I know nothing about doctoring."

"Hm, I could teach you…" Troy's warm voice was accompanied by his wandering fingers running up her belly inquisitively.

"Teach me what?" She scoffed.

_How you make me hard without even trying. _

"How beautiful you are," he said aloud, opting for charm over truth.

"Mmm," she closed her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent gasp-cum-groan as his thumb found her peak and lavished it with attention.

"Do you need more narration?" He asked with a lazy smile that spoke of his confidence.

"I think I preferred you when I thought you sweet and innocent and-"

She didn't get to finish her thought because his hand ran back down her body and over her hip, pulling her gently toward him where she felt his arousal fit snugly into her backside. And unfortunately for her, his kiss to her neck at the exact same moment short-circuited her brain, leaving her prone and vocal to his onslaught.

"My, what a sound," he teased of her wanton call as he splayed his hand and continued his exploration.

"Doctor," she called, breathily.

"Mm," he answered, barely a husk as he turned her onto her back and kissed down her belly.

"Doctor, I'm burning up," she played the age-old game that he'd yet to indulge in.

His smile was instant and he slipped lower in the bed to please her the way he knew would have her calling out for him.

"Dr. Bolton!" She gasped in mock-surprise, instigating a whole new round of play that kept them busy for hours.

/

Troy watched Gabi with a little purse of his lips and felt a little male pride kick in his chest as she wandered around the kitchen in his shirt- and only his shirt- while she made them Banana Splits.

This was breakfast, apparently. At 11 a.m.

"What time is your interview?" Troy asked, his lips curling as she turned and shared her tousled, sex-messed look with him.

"Never if you keep looking at me like that," she blinked and turned back to the stove.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I have work to do, I'm not starting anything."

"It's at twelve. So you can work all afternoon without me to distract you," she confirmed.

"Hm," he pouted for a moment. "I have work tonight."

"I know," she carried over his bowl. "It's okay."

"Do you think Cal will be back?" He squinted, clearly worried about her ex-boss showing up again.

"I doubt it," she assured. "Not this side of town."

"Gabi, is there something you really want to do? Other than waitressing I mean?" Troy wondered as they sat, savouring their sweet treats.

She looked up with a smile, proffering part of her sweet treat for him and he ate it with a boyish smile.

"Only dress-making I guess. I used to have a machine and I'd make dresses in my spare time and sell them online…"

Troy scooped up some syrup and cream and offered it to her which she accepted with delight- and a kiss.

"You should try it again," he encouraged. "I don't want you doing a job you hate just to get by…"

"Hm," Gabi considered this idea. It wasn't a bad one. "There's a seamstress in town I could ask if she needs any help…"

"Good idea," Troy reached over and kissed her temple.

"Right, time to make myself look respectable," Gabi decided with a rueful smile.

Troy argued inwardly that a _dis_-respectful Gabi was preferable.

"Good luck," he saw her off with a big hug and lots of kisses once she was changed.

"You, too," she smirked of his job.

/

"Oh my god!" Gabi squealed as she stepped outside of the seamstress' shop and took lungfuls of air. Troy was right! She had a job! Sewing!

Okay maybe not quite in the way she was used to but still, it was a start. _And it wasn't waitressing._

She smiled to herself. _She had to tell him!_ She didn't care if he was at the hospital working or cleaning out the drains, she simply _had_ to say thank you for his suggestion.

/

"Oh, it's you…" Troy gave her a bemused but pleased smile as he shut the door behind him to his boss' office, where he had been called to and left to enter alone.

Gabi shrugged. "It's me," she agreed.

"Are you okay?" He checked, moving forward into the room until he stood before her with a squint, his soft lips pursing and Gabi found herself distracted for a moment.

"How long 'til your boss is back?" She twinkled and Troy smiled slowly.

"Not that long," he arched a brow.

She nodded, then stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy frowned and leaned down to curl his arms around her waist.

"I got a job with the seamstress," she told him softly in his ear, pulling back to beam at him.

"What? No way!" He blew out a breath of surprise. "That's amazing!"

"I know! I just walked in and asked and she had work! I mean, really boring stuff to start with but-"

"No more late nights," he smiled into her face, appeased at this news.

She cupped his cheek and reached up for a kiss. "I wish you could, too."

He nodded shyly. "I'm in the process of seeing what the options are…"

"Really?" She asked, touched.

He shrugged. "Sure. I like being home with you at night."

"Hm, I think I know why," she twinkled and ran her hands down from his shoulders to his chest.

"It's not what you're thinking," he denied softly.

Gabi tiptoed to kiss him on the mouth; her hand cupping his neck to draw him down. Troy wrapped her close with a contented sigh;

"Bolton, are you done ye-" The formal tones of his boss broke them apart and Troy pursed his lips as his cheeks flushed.

"Ah, yep. All done," he brushed a hand through his hair and stepped away, leaving Gabi to smile innocently at the senior doctor.

"We have an RTA to get on top of," the man told him and Troy quickly headed out, leaving Gabi to face the older man.

"Ah, thank you?" She ventured and quickly dashed out too, leaving the senior doctor with an affectionate smile on his face.

/

Troy rolled into his bed later that night; sure he was going to be ribbed from now until eternity because of his little meeting with Gabi at the hospital.

If it wasn't bad enough having Kelsey tease him endlessly, Doctor Richards had kindly regaled the entire nursing staff with what he had found on opening his office door.

That is, his version of events which apparently included Troy 'making out' with a beautiful woman. He of course hadn't been making out but his colleagues seemed to enjoy making him blush.

He smiled softly at the thought of Gabi getting her dream job and how she had come straight to tell him and suddenly he didn't mind the ribbing so much.

In fact, he kind of wanted to spend the night with her – every night with her- since they had gotten together but he knew that was rushing things so he grasped one of his pillows and hugged it in replacement of her soft body.

He'd get to see her in the morning, only few short hours from now.

So why didn't he want to wait?

/

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabi startled as two arms banded right around her, accompanied by his head leaning against hers.

"Re-acquainting myself," he explained sleepily, realizing she had been chopping fruit until he had restricted her movements.

Gabi puzzled at his sudden affection. "It's only been a few hours since you last saw me."

"Well, I missed you," he tightened his arms and nuzzled her ear. "Why d'you have to go?"

"Go where?" She bemused.

"Anywhere…" he complained with a sigh, then reluctantly let go and reached for coffee.

Gabi twisted to follow his movements and he padded to the table to enjoy his rousing drink.

"Are you okay?" She wondered with the look one might give a crazy person.

"Hm?" he looked up. "Sure."

"Really?" She checked. "Because you don't seem it."

Troy smiled to himself. _That would teach him to offer impromptu hugs_.

"I'm-" He looked up and paused as she lay a plate of fruit and croissants in front of him, then sat opposite, her use of his jersey resumed. "…fine." He added as she sat.

"Well," she crunched her apple. "I'm not starting my new job until next week so do you need me to help with anything today?"

Troy flicked his eyes up and let his frankly devilish smile curve his lips. Gabi gasped at it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Troy?" She managed breathlessly.

"I'm not working today. Or tomorrow. In fact, I'm not on shift again until next week, either." He explained.

Gabi's face lifted. "Next week?" She repeated, surprised but barely daring to hope.

"After getting the ribbing of a lifetime from Doctor Richards he decided to grant me some leave…" Troy mused.

"I really have you to myself all day?" She questioned.

Troy twisted his lips and let his lashes drop to his cheeks a little shyly at her apparent happiness at having him home. He still found that hard to believe, but he also silently worried his job and chosen profession would cause problems down the line.

"Well?" A soft, low voice prompted as fingers infiltrated his hair and he couldn't help the boyish grin that pasted his features.

He twisted in his seat and tugged her into his lap where he brushed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her for a long moment, just enjoying the fact he could.

"You really have me all day," he assured as he pulled away, cupping her waist protectively to stop her falling from his lap.

"And what's making your frown dig your eyebrow like that?" She asked as she ran a fingertip just above the thick shape.

He pressed his lips in at the side. "I can't help but think my job is going to be hard for you to deal with," he admitted.

Her brows lifted. "Because you're always gone?" She considered, and then kissed him slowly, sensuously until she felt his hands move when she pulled away before they got distracted.

"But don't you see? When you come home, it's better than ever…"

Troy took a breath in and only half-heard her words as he took her mouth tenderly again and brushed his thumb up her ribs.

"Any chance we can make up on lost time?" He posed mischievously.

"There's every chance, Doctor," she assured, bracing his face with her hands.

"I love you," he told her in response, grinning happily.

"I love you too," she assured, then took his hand and led him to his bedroom, her mind already set and he loved her for it.

Thank god his brother had brought him this gift, he realized.

_We'll always be brothers_. He repeated Jake's phrase in his head. For that he was truly thankful.


End file.
